It Comes to This
by ReminiscenceXOXO
Summary: The beginning to the end. I'm not good with summaries.Prequel to Heaven's Sweetest Kiss. Dark fanfic with surprises. (includes hints of rape)sess/kag
1. Prologue

To be honest I hate this chapter, but the others after it do get better.

**_Warning:_** Implied Adult Situations

She wasn't seeing the world, she was just being. The pain had faded hours ago, now it was just her soul. There she was, in an unknown part of the forest feeling alone. She was not aware of how long she'd been lying there, sobbing softly. Inuyasha had left the moment he realized what he'd done. However she didn't care, he even told her what was happening before he turned. She only wished he'd come back to her, however she doubted he would. Everyone else was Kami knows where.

As she laid there she thought about what would happen if she went in search of her friends. In the end she decided she didn't want to face them, she wanted to leave a good memory of her with them. She didn't know if she would return to her family, she didn't want anyone to know what happened to her. She vowed to keep her grievances to herself. As she resurfaced from her world her heart rate sped. He was there only flashing his aura for her, and from what she could feel he was staring.

Stiffening she rose off of her side facing the opposite side of the forest away from him. She felt the adrenaline pumping in her veins along with the fear. She didn't care if she couldn't tell which direction the village was, she was ready to run, to get away from it all. As she was about to jump and dash she felt him suddenly behind her as if he knew what she was planning. Before her powers could rise she felt a silk covering drop onto her shoulders.

"Miko, to your left if you keep going for 30 minutes is your well." He watched her run with all her legs could with her increased strength. After with all that happened, his honor dictated he only made sure she made it home safely and come up with a payment for her family to compensate. Hiding the rest of his aura he followed in the shadows.

Waking with a groan Miroku awoke to the sight of an upset Shippou clinging to Sango who was awakening as well. The events of what happened that evening came crashing down. Suddenly panic filled him, looking around the small hut they were in he figured they were back in the village they came to investigate after hearing of a jewel shard.

"Miroku?" Turning he looked her over and found that really she had no injuries.

_'So why did we all pass out, and who brought us here.'_ "Sango are you alright, where are the others?"

Looking around noticing at least 2 members from their original group were in fact missing she said, "I don't know, I remember two strong demonic auras growing so strong I passed out."

Shippou who had stayed quiet up until then spoke. "I managed stay conscious enough to see Sesshomaru and Kikyou take out Naraku enough until they managed to get the jewel."

"What about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Once he saw Shippou stiffen he feared the worst. Shippou then had a rack of shivers and sobs go through his body as he tried to scrape images to his memory.

"I….I..I saw Inuyasha.. and he looked feral. He was pounding his head into the ground and yelling about something! And…and kagome was trying to help but he kept pushing her away!" with that said he started sobbing and muttering about hearing her screaming and seeing a dull flash of pink. Now it was Sango's turn to fear for her sister.

He followed her as she ran to a small hut outside the village. He heard her pacing around the small hut, as if she was thinking of her next move. Waiting in the forest for her to gather her things and run to the well never to return. However he remembered he honor required him to issue a gift of apology as much as he loathed it. While he thought he felt his beast awaken from within.

**_'mate?_**'

_'Dear Kami,'_ he thought_. 'Don't tell this Sesshomaru you marked her?'_ At first while thinking of removing the mark he heard his beast purr in delight of not being alone anymore. Then as both he and his beast caught a distinct smell of the miko's blood in the air, his beast howled in rage and clawed at its cage.

**_'Mate! No!'_** His beast for the first time in Sesshomaru's life gained control without permission. In a blink of an eye he was at in the frame of the door watching kagome trying to gash her other leg only to try and move on to her wrists before Sesshomaru caught her hand.

Kagome couldn't be helped as images from the other night came to her mind. She couldn't take the pain in her heart and her mind as they screamed and filled her with depression, Picking up a knife from her homemade cabinet; she decided to end it all.

Inuyasha couldn't get the guilt and sadness out of his head as he remembered what he woke up to, so he ran. When he went full demon he didn't know what over took him. All he could of was getting Kagome a safe distance from and his brother as he realized they were both going into full demon. Although he did remember being knocked on the back of his head and being thrown into a tree. When he came to only by scent and sound did he realize what he and his brother had done. Kagome lying there sobbing on her side while he could faintly scent and sense his brother looking down at the scene from a tree. He couldn't fight this battle, at least not yet, and for the first time in his life he ran. Now here he was following the trail to Kagome to check on her, later he'd try and find Kikyou.

Kikyou left the scene after the battle with Naraku which she noted even if she had the jewel the war was far from over. However at least she could relish in the fact that her and naraku's plan had gone smoothly on her end. The deal was to make Inuyasha go full demon with a simple spell so that he could kill Kagome. However Naraku had been too caught up in hiding from Inuyahsa and watching the scene unfold, that he did not sense the older brother. Kikyou had planned to kill Naraku later on but did not want to look suspicious in front of the elder brother.

But again she felt that he might blame her for the strange occurrence and so silently placed him on the same spell to distract him from her. When Naraku was distracted she let her arrow fly, freeing it from Naraku's pouch. Picking it up she summoned her soul collectors to take her out of the clearing after becoming weary from the emitted Youkai. However before she could get far off the ground she saw Naraku disappear in his Miasma fleeing death by the hands of Sesshomaru. Her only worry was that if Sesshomaru had fought with his brother. It was her job to dispatch Inuyasha to Hell.

However, finally after more than four months of being human and traveling with Inuyasha, she was making progress in their relationship. There was no way he was leaving her now, after all she was now the mother of his unborn child.


	2. 6 Months Ago

I Do Not Own Inuyasha or these songs

6 Months ago

May

The Spring wind gently flowed through her wavy locks as she walked down the street, making it look as though she made time stop. Rounding the corning she stepped in a convenience mart looking for the usual to continue her voyages throughout the feudal era. Pausing a moment to gather a pack of minty gum, she thought of her hanyou sweet heart and what he'd think of gum while smiling to herself.

"Kagome-san," she heard? Turning revealed the person who brought out her personality years ago.

"Sensei Fuu how nice to see you. I imagine you're so successful in teaching dance that you have many talented pupils." Fuu-san was a gentle woman in her 30's who brought Kagome out of her shy stage and into being a person with a fierce personality. She was one of her top pupils, but after Kagome began "getting sick" she quit dancing. Another one of her sacrifices in her life to continue being at the side of her Inuyasha.

"Ah well I don't mean to brag but maybe a little. However you were one of my top girls I only wish your ailments cease so you can go back to living your life. I've heard from Ayumi that you stay in hospitals for weeks at a time and try to catch up in your studies. I wish the best for you."

"Uno…sensei I must thank you for caring but please don't worry about my health I believe the doctors are close to helping me." Kagome by now was really uncomfortable because she hated lying.

"I really hope you get better and that you keep up that dance spunk you have. Come to me when your cured I could have you as my apprentice one day. Good day Kagome-san." With that said she left with a thoughtful smile on her face.

As Kagome carried her groceries and back pack, she let her thoughts wonder to her life and how it was in general. _'I have friends that understand me and like me for me. I'm not as lonely in life anymore. Plus I most likely have a future with Inuyasha. We've been had so much time together since Kikyou hasn't been coming around ranting about false promises. Life is good…..no. Life is great.' _However she couldn't imagine telling her mother goodbye forever if she left for her life across the well.

Walking through the door to her family home Kagome gave a quick kiss and hello to her mother before running up to her room and locking the door. She then decided if she was leaving the feudal era she would not give up dancing. Throwing her iPod on the speakers she got for her birthday, kagome kicked the music up a notch and focused on the sound of music as it flowed through her.

Inuyasha had been sitting in the sacred tree near the well thinking about giving Kagome some time to collect her things and do any other necessary things. He did this because he knew he had been selfish for the past 2 years when it came to Kagome's schooling. How she managed to pull through, he'd never know. He knew what Summer vacation was in her time, and that before she could leave for it she had to pass her last exams.

That's when he smelled it or her. It had been a while since she had come around and this time her scent was different…..human. Jumping down Inuyasha saw her as her soul stealers landed her smoothly on the ground. He couldn't believe his senses. She was alive, heart beat and all, but she still held that cold untrusting look in her eyes she had before she died. When her eyes landed on her she gave a small smile before holding out her arms for him to embrace her.

"K-Kikyou?" He didn't want to get close for he was afraid of it being a dream or a sort of trap.

Frowning she said "Inuyasha do you not miss me. I am sorry for not coming by for a while my love. The spells and potions needed my every strand of attention."

"I-Is it really you?" he said while taking a step forward and raising his hand. When she nodded her head he quickly bounded up to her and gave her the biggest hug he could give without breaking her.

"Kikyou your my friend I would never be unhappy to see you." Her eyes went cold at his words while he stilled embraced her.

"Inuyasha I thought we were more than friends," she said while taking a step out of his hug. Looking up at him with sadness in her eyes, trying to get him to reconsider, she held her hands at her sides.

"Kikyou after all that happened I want to trust you but…I'm confused I think we should be friends for now until I can think of things while Naraku is still out there."

"Very well Inuyasha , I accept. I also wish to join your tachi and aid in finding the rest of the jewel shards."

"Of course Kikyou, first I need to get the group together so we can leave tomorrow. Meet at Kaede's hut when you're ready."She then watched him as he bound off to the well with a smirk on her face.

'Inuyasha, just because we will no longer venture to Hell does not mean you are leaving me. Noone is going to get in my way, especially not that weak dim witted copy of mine.

Inuyasha went through the well and out to the front door of Kagome's house. Last time he had come through her window only to be mesmerized by a half-naked Kagome, sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. He loved the way her dainty finger went through her hair as she watched herself in her mirror. He imagined she was doing that to his hair caressing his ears. She then tried to turn and catch him but he was long gone to relieve himself of a certain problem out in the trees and bushes.

Her mother answered the door leading him to the kitchen where Sota was doing homework. As he passed the living room he heard a strange language singing and it sounded surprisingly nice. Her mother then left to knock on her door telling her he was there waiting. Kagome thanked her mother and told her she was pulling out her groceries and would be done soon. Upon hearing groceries in bounded out the house and up to the window.

What he saw he would never forget. There was Kagome in a very fitting pair of jean shorts cut at the knee, but the way she was moving to that song as she swayed her hips and wiggled here hips . All the while she's doing this she's throwing Ramen in her back. Kami help him this woman was going to be the death of his long john because of the many cold baths he would have to take.

He even listened as she sang the foreign song like an angel.

"Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers

Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers

Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers

U Wearin' coke whites cuz my vans look clean and

Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers

Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers

Got my vans on, but they look like sneakers

U Wearin' coke whites cuz my vans look clean"

After the song ended she turned to the little machine and pressed something he couldn't see on it. After about 5 minutes she noticed him sitting outside her window.

"Oh! Hi Inuyasha ,"she said while blushing. "How long have you been there?"

Hiding his labored breathing and growing stick in his pants he said, "Keh not long, there's something we have to talk about when we get to kaede's. Nothin serious."

"Oh okay Inuyasha," she said while giving him a bright a smile.

After arriving at Kaede's hut everything was planned out with their new member, but of course everyone even Inuyasha was uncomfortable with the new arrangements. However Kagome didn't think things would go south with their developing relationship because during the course of the discussion he referred to Kikyou as his friend and that she would be an asset. However Kagome didn't miss the flicker of cold ness run through her eyes as she flicked her eyes on Kagome's form.

After a quiet night and a quiet breakfast, Kagome remembered grabbing her iPod touch and sun charger. Pulling it out she turned it on so everyone could hear a song she thought compared greatly to the group as a whole. Even though they didn't understand the song they understood the message. For Miroku she even translated the kiddy part of the song as it was adorable and spread a certain message.

It's a hard knock life for us

It's a hard knock life for us!

Insteada treated we get tricked

Insteada kisses we get kicked

It's a hard knock Life!


	3. An Opportunity

I Do Not Own Inuyasha, or the music

Okay chapter 3!

Two Weeks Later

May

"So I'm grindin' with my eyes wide

Lookin' to find a way through the day

Life of the night

Dear lord you took so…"

"Miko, how is it you are fluent in another language?" That's all that was needed to get Inuyasha riled up. They had earlier sensed Sesshomaru and his motley crew. Everyone in the group already knew we didn't have to be afraid when he did show up unless you said something stupid. They all know (well except for Inuyasha) that he really didn't want to kill him necessarily, just toughen him up. His pride and ego was so huge he couldn't tolerate a weak hanyou brother.

Kagome was sitting on her sleeping bad singing under her breath with a tired Shippou in her lap. _'Wow nothing gets passed this guy. And really I know he knows my name, whatever we're nowhere near friends._' "Oh! My village taught me," she said trying to make peaceful conversation to calm her hanyou down.

_'Hm, that girl is not that smart as she puts out there'_ Kikyou thought.

"Hn." _'Such a strange village and strange girl, unless she is of royalty. Most unlikely the way she dresses like a harlot.'_ "Inuyasha as part of tradition you are to celebrate your 200 year at the castle."

"Keh, I don't care about royal tradition, and I don't need it either."

"Your birthright demands it. I assure you all that is needed is a day where you are subjected to gifts."

"And I assure you, I don't need it," he mocked.

"Inuyasha this is something that is part of your heritage. Everyone needs a birthday party!" At that Kagome noticed no one knew what a birthday was, and that Inuyasha wasn't used to someone caring about his birth. "In my village every year you celebrate one the day you were born to celebrate your life."

"Hn, I suggest brother you honor our heritage and listen to the miko." _'I don't know how this girl can put up with him. At least she manages to think logically enough.'_

"Fine, but I don't want any of your court there; I want it to be private. Not like we have any trace on Naraku since he has the rest of the jewel." Inuyasha was never an open party person.

"There is another matter, my pack and I will be joining you to find Naraku. I have many resources that can find him."

"Now we're talking, fine but I kill Naraku." Inuyasha wasn't as dense as people made him out to be. He knew that Sesshomaru had power and could easily locate Naraku.

Rin who had been quiet until now let out a child-like squeal and said, "Yay! Rin has more pack mates to play with!" How the child understood pack was beyond Kagome, however she herself had taken up on reading old tajiya scrolls on pack and dog demons.

"No Rin." She then looked up at him with a pout and sadness in her eyes. "You will remain at the Summer castle with Anna." She didn't question him because she knew when he was trying to protect her. " Inuyasha you're expected at the castle in 2 days' time, there will already be people to choose from to help orchestrate your 200 year celebration. In two weeks' time it shall be ready."

With that said he turned with his group and headed West. Kagome then started thinking of something she could get Inuyasha. He was a special person in her life that deserved happiness. She remembered thinking she caught him out of the corner of her eye dancing two weeks ago. It seemed as though he liked it, so maybe she could come up with a dance and do it front of him and only him. To show him he was special and deserved love. Maybe she could even sing to him, after all she was amazing in the shower from what her mother told her. (*joke* but she really is good)

She then remembered how Sesshomaru said they had a couple of planners on hand. She could help with coming up with entertainment. While she was thinking Kikyou had plans as well.

_'This is my chance to assert some type of claim or show of affection. This way Inuyasha can start thinking about us being together again.'_

After coming to a conclusion of her thoughts, Kagome decided to go to the nearby spring to start thinking of songs and orchestrating the moves for them as well as outfits she would need. "Sango, Kikyou, Shippou, would you like to join me," she said while gather her iPod and bathing supplies.

"Sure Kagome," she said while standing. Kikyou merely pretended she didn't say anything, instead started focusing on Inuyasha for his attention. This however did not go unnoticed by Kagome. _'Sheesh, I was merely being didn't have to ignore me.'_ They then proceeded to the springs.

Once they got settled in Kagome asked Sango a question that was on her mind. "Sango, I plan on working with Inuyasha's planner to come up with entertainment. I was wondering if you would become my assistant. I'm going to need your help with demonstrating and organizing things with me."

"Of course Kagome, we could all use a break, besides Kohaku doesn't want me to find him since he's in hiding." After Kikyou purified his shard Kohaku went into hiding since Naraku could no longer detect him. He also wanted to avoid his sister and think about what he wanted to do in order to appease his fallen family.

Meanwhile back at camp, Kikyou was talking to Inuyasha about what he planned on doing for his party. "Keh, I don't know maybe eat everything in the kitchen."

She then giggled, having found something she could work with in creating a present. "Of course Inuyasha, that's a great idea, after all you do have a big appetite with all the battling you do,'' she praised.

"U-Uh yeah,'' he stuttered at the hidden praise. So it was decided plans were being made for Inuyasha's special day.

_'Inuyasha I hope you just love my present! I'm going to work extra hard on it, just for you!'_


	4. Congratulations Inuyasha!

I Do Not Own Inuyasha, or the music

Things get spicy in this chapter and it is long and detailed, but worth it!

Thank You!

-Reminiscence X0X0

It was apparent that that most youkai didn't have anything against hanyous. Really it was against ignorant humans that screamed _'demon!'_ every time they saw one. Really most upper level youkai like the ones in Sesshomaru's castle were honorable and didn't attack people unless provoked. It amazed Kagome when she thought about what fear did to ignorant people.

Inuyasha picked all 4 of the planners and split them among himself, Kikyou, and Kagome. When they had arrived at the polished marble castle, they were given a quick but thorough briefing by Sesshomaru. Once the briefing was finished Kagome stayed behind in his office to ask for a few spell books and 6 women working in the castle that were available for her project.

Of course before she left she was given a warning. "Miko, you _will_ be responsible with those spells, and as for your surprise performance you will not fail the west in demonstrating its glory. I will be there to be a judge in whether it is favorable. You may go." Kagome didn't argue, she knew how every lord was supposed to represent their land in a good way, and failure was no option. Making her way to the library, she found the perfect spell to store the songs she wanted to use in an object.

Of course she wouldn't be able to explain what an iPod was and where it came from. The spell took her until midnight for 4 hours to get all the ingredients and object ready as well as play the songs and get the object to memorize it. Finally after all her hard work she had that cube was made with another spell. It was in the shape of a cube but it wasn't solid looking. It was a pretty blue with silver swirling in its jelly like casing.

After the most difficult task was done she hurriedly found Yuki her planner and told her to find all the supplies she would need for an out of ordinary Japanese stage. Usually they were short and made out of wood. They would be made out of wood, but they would be about three feet off the ground. She then told her would draw the stage plans and that she needed thin, see through, with more width than length soft cloths. As well as 7 smooth iron poles and many long mirrors along with a room where she could teach dancing. She then headed off to her comfy guest room.

Waking early in the morning about 5, she called for Sango and her dancers. She directed her dancers to their practice room she then directed them to listen to Sango teach them to stretch. Running back to her room she quickly and accurately drew 3 views of the stage she wanted. She then handed them off to Yuki telling her to use other youkais to get the stage done in three days' time. Stopping to bathe, dress, and tie her hair in a bun she ran to the training room.

She then started talking about the different ways to move ones waist. Sango had a bit of trouble but it was okay, she wasn't one dance, however youkai women weren't built like average Japanese women of their time. In Kagome's time women had filled out better close to how she did. She then went on to coming up with moves to the dances and teaching them ignoring the widened eyes of the women, when they heard the beats but didn't understand the words being said.

She then thought of enchanting the stage room so that when they did perform, Inuyasha would understand as much as his era could, skipping over parts that were too futuristic. She then thought of making clones of Inuyasha to mouth the words to the song exactly, she would only need two. Boy did she have her plate full. She then went to Sesshomaru to ask for a small pouch for funds for clothes from her time.

Kagome found out early in her journey that if she took gold coins home they were worth a lot of money. That money paid off the house, pay for she and Sota's college, her mother and grandfather's retirement, as well as the travel supplies they needed. On the fifth day after making sure her dancers knew the moves to the three songs as well as how to use their new tool and taking estimated guesses on sizes, she barrowed Kirara for a lift to the well to go shopping.

Inuyasha used his time to make minor decisions for his party, things such as what meals he wanted, sadly ramen wasn't available. After that he would hang with Miroku. They would do things like talk to Sesshomaru's spies on the whereabouts of Naraku or take tours of his father's ancient halls. He was being surprisingly well behaved and patient, because he strangely felt at home.

Kikyou was hard at work in the kitchen coming up with meals and recipes for the event. However she was not liked anywhere she went. She truly showed her hatred of youkai on her shoulder and had to get a threat from the great taiyoukai of the west to straighten up or face death. Kikyou wasn't stupid she knew Sesshomaru was too strong for her so she kept to herself. She would become increasingly angered when she would see the youkai in the castle treat Kagome as if she were a long-time friend. She would try and pretend she did not care and that she was only there for Inuyasha.

Kagome came back with the three sling travel bags with certain outfits for each of the dancers. When she arrived back at the castle, she received the good news from Yuki that her clothes were ready. Since everything was taken care of she spent the rest of the days practicing and working on the translation spell.

Sesshomaru was dealing with matters of the west while everyone ran around decorating rooms. The lord of the Southern region wanted him to mate his daughter, although she was powerful, but not powerful enough to half of Sesshomaru's strength, he would not mate her. Her didn't want to be miserable and held back, especially being around a persistent wench like her.

Menai was an elemental youkai that was spoiled rotten to the core. Her father was equally as annoying. He wanted Sesshomaru's lands and a larger title instead of just earning one. Two days before the event he got word of it and brought up how allies were sometimes invited to those types of events, which was true. However Sesshomaru didn't have the chance to say no. The next hour he showed up along with his mate and daughter. _'Kami help him.'_

The entertainment and dining rooms were set the performances and food ready, and everyone was juiced up, except Kagome. She'd heard about the extra guests and was now nervous because originally she was suppost to perform in front of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Now there were these strangers and Kouga. She heard how one Lord invited the rest and it was killing her.

Walking through the halls she came upon Shippou and Rin who were on their way to bed however she pulled them to go to the dance training room along with her dancers. She then went to the corner of the room near the mirrors and pulled a box out of a bag. Early afternoon she went to the well and bought two cakes and put them in brown boxes. Another surprise in store for Inuyasha. She then told the head cook to put them in their version of an ice box.

Now here she was with the smaller round cake ready to pass it out. "I just wanted to say I am so proud of all of you and that I know we'll be perfect out there. Also I wanted you two to join us since you won't be able to attend and have some cake." She then passed out slices and told them it was alright to use their hands. Everyone had questions about the strange sweat treat and Kagome merely replied, "It came from my village."

The dance had a long low table turned so that it faced the stage. Red and purple see through cloth swooped along the ceiling. One huge chandelier was in the middle of the ceiling lit with candles giving the room a dark light feeling but was exciting to the senses. Kagome truly knew what she was doing.

Everyone filed into the room with Inuyasha taking the middle seat proceeded by Sesshomaru then Menai and her family. Sake was poured after Kikyou directed it so then took her seat in the back room. She couldn't help but awe at the room and grow in jealously. Since the room was filled with so many scents Inuyasha couldn't tell where it was coming from but Sesshomaru did smell the jealously coming off of Kikyou and turned to give an evil smirk. While waiting for the show to start Menai kept trying to grab his attention as he tried to take to Inuyasha about what to expect.

"Hello and welcome,'' Sango said while standing on the stage and bowing. "We have a one-time event brought to you from a village who won't be bringing this again, so you all are very lucky, may I present 'the Birthday Girls!' The curtain pulled back to reveal every dancer in black stretch shorts and short nurse jackets. Kagome wore black stretch shorts as well but with a black thin long sleeve as well as the same flat shoes as everyone else. Then with the quick call of the name of the song it started.

To say that everyone was stunned after the first dance was an understatement. They did understand through the translations they were hearing that the foreign song was an innuendo. No one said a word they were to stun. Kagome and the girls then went to the back room that was built to change. Kagome then set the clone Inuyasha on stage in its pose.

With the curtain closed they moved into positions each one of them in black heels. Once the music began mouths started hanging open at that point. Even Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend. The whole song sent the males on edge when they realized the sexuality on both sides of the scale and were even baffled by the clone Inuyasha singing foreign words. When all was said and done, let's just say some people had to adjust their pants.

(Third song is more detailed)

"May I present their third and final performance," Sango said.

They all started moving their hips swaying while others climbed and swung on poles. Kagome was busy dancing in front of a singing and sitting Inuyasha. "Yeah girl I just hope that you miss me when I'm gone." Letting her head swing then plopping down on her knees facing Inuyasha, she brought her hands in the air and started leaning back in a sensual way. Only to hop back up and give a provocative walk to the other Inuyasha rapping. She alternated between leaning on his shoulder and dancing around him.

When that Inuyasha stopped rapping and disappeared in thin air she went to the pole by the sitting Inuyasha and climbed and swung with grace. As the song neared its end she came kneeling on her toes to his face almost teasing his lips only to stand and provocatively walked to the pole she was at before and start climbing. As the song ended she leaned back while twisted her legs to give her a good grip, she then let one hand lie out above her head. Her body faced horizontal toward the crowd giving them a good view of her body.

Applause and howls filled the air even Sesshomaru clapped with a look of shock in his eyes no one noticed. However Inuyasha was burning up so much he fell out of his seat as soon as it ended.

The girls changed with satisfied looks on their faces as well as blushes. Kagome was sadly the only one of the dancers that could go to dinner in the dining room. When she got there she was bombarded with questions and applause. She blushed and smiled so hard Sesshomaru had to have them stop. However everyone who was paying attention to Kikyou knew she was NOT happy. However no one cared enough to point it out when Kagome's cake came out.

As dinner ended Kagome was followed by guards that were to be stationed outside her room for fear of intruders. The guards were put there mainly because Sesshomaru wouldn't tolerate and shenanigans through the night. Kagome slept good knowing Inuyasha had a great Birthday.


	5. The Beggining

Do Not Own Inuyasha

The story really starts flowing into what they will be facing, bear with me.

-Reminiscence

Morning came with a stiff groggy Kagome. She found sleeping in to be the best solution, but apparently someone else didn't. She heard the knock after she sensed him. Walking over to the screen in a sleeping yukota and sloppy messy bun, Kagome made it to the door not caring if she looked like shit.

"Morn uh nnninnng… beautiful. I loved your performance. Any way I heard about your pack and Lord Sesshomaru joining, so I figured while inuysha is fight with his brother I could protect you.''

Not in the mood for the slight sexism, Kagome swiftly replied, "Sorry Kouga, Inuyasha isn't up for anyone else to join the group. Also he doesn't trust you.'' _'Trust you with me that is.'_

"Hmph, I don't care what Dog Breath says, besides how am I supposed to protect my woman?''

"That still is not your place to question,'' came his monotone voice. He had come down the hall and it was quite hard to determine if he was close or not if the whole castle was surrounded in his youkai barriers. Kouga turned to argue but Sesshomaru got there first. "I remind you that even if your decimated lands need your full attention." Kouga may not have been a powerful lord but he did have responsibilities to his responsibilities.

"I suppose, however I've given to other clans all they'll need, but they could use some man power. Sorry Kagome, next time then, ''that said he walked away a bit wounded in pride from having to be reminded of his duties by the Taiyoukai.

When Kagome say Sesshomaru continue down the hall she hurriedly whispered, "thank you." She then quickly went to slide her door closed, but his voice stopped her.

"It was not for your gain. We leave in an hour," he said walking, while never looking Kagome in the face through the whole ordeal. Truthfully it had been so that he did not have to here Inuyasha'a mouth and also because he could not be tolerate the wolf as he did everyone else. The wolf simply irked him to death. Speaking of being irked he tried not to think on the problems he had to deal with the other night, as he had promised himself. Sniffing to fell out the two young soldiers he'd picked to accompany him on his travel, He strode in their direction.

Last Night

After dinner he strode to Inuyasha's old room only to smell something close to anxiety and high arousal. He'd smelt plenty of arousal from the other lord's in the dance hall. However they all got rid of it quickly when dinner came. He came to the conclusion that his brother had found a maid to rut with. He figured he would give his, by tradition, gift later. Upon hearing a pant and squeal later he realized it to be the walking dead miko who had somehow become undead. He then turned to walk away, what he couldn't grasp was, wasn't his brother courting the young miko? He then came down the hall to see the monk and tajiya swiftly walk into the monk's room, closing the door behind them. Passing the Miko's room to get to his own hall, he realized the miko has passed out in her room as soon as dinner had ended. Apparently too exhausted after trying to please his cheating brother for his 200th year celebration. 'Hn, my brother is a fool, the young onna in mating standards would be perfect for him, she simply cared with her whole heart.

Coming upon his room he found Menai waited outside his room. He was glad he had thought of warding off his room to people he didn't want in it. "Lord Sesshomaru, I believe we have a few things to discuss."

She was a hime and guest in his castle, so of course he couldn't be rude, even if he knew what she wanted to talk about. "The night has come, if you wish to discuss matters, come to my study in the morning.''

"This cannot wait." He however continued to walk toward his room. Before he could fully slide hid door open she said in a voice devoid of emotion, "It's one of those dancing whores, isn't it?''

He then growled while spinning to snarl in her face leaving her cowering in fear, "If you want to keep that empty head on its body, I suggest you leave my home with your family, _NOW_.'' She then scampered off in fear for her life.

End of that night

He then came upon a scene at the gardens that warmed his heart. '_Rin'_. She may have been human but he'd grown to love her as his own. He never admitted it outright for having come to the conclusion that she would be in danger, however those nights he would secretly tuck her in she whisper, _'Goodnight, I love you Daddy.'_ It was the first thing in his life to warm his heart, if only for a fraction of a second, he'd sometimes reply in whisper, _'And I you.'_ Those were his only peaceful moments in life, and he treasured them. '_No other human will make me feel this way, Rin is the only I truly care for in this world,' he thought. _

He continued to watch as the kitsune showed show tricks to his young ward, while taro and Gin looked on protectively. Her peel of laughter echoed through his ears, he often thought of having children, but quickly threw that dream out. Rin was his only child, and he'd never swish to make her feel left out. He then turned his attention to the new inuyoukai soldiers he acquired; they needed a bit of experience and discipline. So he decided in bringing them along. "Taro, Gin." At their names being called they approached their lord , then bowed lowly to him.

He then called for the others to join him to the hall entrance. Meanwhile, Kagome was packing her bags from the performances and saying good bye to all servants who strode by to wish her luck on her quest. Funny how it was Miroku who had come to tell her that they were going back to the village, then meeting up around noon in Inuyasha's forest. After packing and dressing, she headed down to the hall entrance. When she got there Inuyahsa had a look of bitterness and guilt in his eyes. She tried to read his aura more but found nothing; apparently he was hiding his feelings. He didn't look or speak to her; she was starting to panic in her head as she thought he probably didn't want to see her anymore after her performance. As she neared he gave out instructions on their schedule to everyone in the vicinity, he then turned and left for the huge door exit.

She followed and stepped up to him saying, "Morning Inuyahsa, did your like your party last night and the gifts you got?"

He didn't turn to look at her, but gave a short full- heated reply. "Yeah, I liked yours the best." _'I wish it was Kagome last.'_

She was about to squeal and hug him but, a monotone voice got there first. "I have short business then we will meet." She turned and saw just as Sesshomaru took to the skies on his cloud with Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken in tow.

Sesshomaru knew what Inuyasha was hiding and it was not his duty to dabble in drama, so he left it be. However he could not get the sweet miko's show of care towards his brother out of his head. '_She will find out soon enough, the little onna always does.'_

Kagome turned to see two inuyoukai lifting her bags. Before she could protest, Sango informed her that they were in training and were joining them to get more experiencein fighting. She then went to climb Inuyahsa's back, when she bot on she gave his back a gentle squeeze showing she was there for him '_If only you knew Kagome, instead I have to hide because I don't want to lose you.' _The groups then parted ways, Sessdomaru taking Rin to his summer home while Inuyasha's group left to restock on supplies.

So tell me what do you think so far, doesn't really seem that serious yet, huh?


	6. Observations

I Do Not Own Inuyasha, or any music other entertainment

Every story needs a little action! Right now for them it's 3 days in June.

P.S.- I like compliments from reviews, they encourage me, and let me know if the story peaks your interests.

-Reminiscence

After arriving home, Kagome noticed that her family was back from their vacation, courtesy of their stash of feudal era gold coins. Walking in the kitchen after using her spare key, Kagome smelled an old breakfast that her family enjoyed at least an hour ago. "Hey everyone I'm home and starving, plus I have a lot to tell you all!" Immediately her little brother came from his room to greet his sister and see if hopefully Inuyasha was there as well.

"Hey sis, is Inuyasha here," Asked as he came face to face to his sister? Over the two years kagome had been coming and going to the feudal era, Sota had come to see Inuyasha as an older brother figure in his life. He'd also come to him for advice on things like bullies, in the end Inuyasha became his hero; he needed someone he was just turning 10 after all.

"No Sota he had to stay behind and help the others, we're on the search for Naraku again before I start school in September. I'm going to be gone a while this time."

"Oh, well mom went shopping when we got back. She should be back in an hour."

"Thanks Sota."

"So what was so important you wanted to tell us?''

"Inuyasha's brother isn't so bad, a little intimidating but he always has a reason for doing something. He's joining our group to look for Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards."

"The one that tried to kill you!?"

"Yeah that one, but he's changed recently, he doesn't just go around killing anyone now."

"If you say so sis."

"Hey Sota where's Gramps?''

"Gramps went down the street to Mr. Haigi's house to borrow some oil for something in the store room."

"Oh well I'll be upstairs getting ready, and I was wondering if you could make me a sandwich, I haven't gotten the chance to eat yet?''

"Sure, I was wondering sis, do you sometimes get tired of seeing all that evil in the past? I mean said that many can people die in one day at a village."

"Yeah, but it's my job to set everything right, The Kami chose me to fix my reincarnations mistake."

"Yeah but that was part of you 500 years ago. Why get punished for their mistake?"

"Sota, it's not that much of a punishment, I met Inuyahsa and all the others. Sota, there's no need to worry, you know it seems like you become wiser and wiser each day," she said with a bright smile.

"Sis, I just get this feeling, I don't know it feels God awful, but for some reason there something good and happy about it. Sis I just wanted to let you know that you'll always have me."

At this she frowned, "Sota, everything's fine, don't worry I'm a big girl, I can handle what's thrown my way."

"I don't know sis, just be careful and keep Inuyasha close."

"Will do, now where's that sandwich!" He then smiled and turned to get on the task.

Kagome then swiftly headed up the stairs to her room. 'Wow, I don't think telling my little brother about what I have to deal with across the well is a good idea anymore. This type of adventure is a serious one.' She then started running her bath water and grabbed a towel from the hall closet. Grabbing her iPod she stepped into her bathroom, setting a 30 min timer she climbed in. Closing her eyes she drifted off.

~_It was like opening her eyes to another world, there was a feeling of panic and need. Looking around she saw a dim lit room with a single red cloak hung on a nail, she looked and saw that she was in one of her white night gowns. She darted her eyes around, flexing her aura she felt nothing but she heard a strange song being sung. She then heard children's laughter, she started hyperventilating. That is until a hand fell on her stomach, looking down she saw a bloody clawed hand on her slight stomach bump. She then felt a pressure rise from within her.~_

Almost jumping ten feet from the tub, she frantically looked around the room. Strangely she felt an eerie calm try to settle her but the need to return the feudal era overwhelmed her for a second, then calmly receded. Grabbing her iPod she saw that she had only been soaking for about 12 minutes. Scrubbing herself in a rush she decided to not finish her nap. After dressing she started to pack her bag, almost in a rush sort of fashion, she then came to pause at one of her shelves_. 'Maybe I should take it with me, but what will I say to the other? Magic? Hilarious, I'll bring it, it will be my inside joke.'_ She then stuffed the camera and a few rolls of film in her bag.

Sprinting down the stairs she saw her mother at the kitchen table by her sandwich taking ramen and Quaker bars out of her grocery bag. "Hey mom, how was your trip."

"Fine dear, Hojo came by some weeks ago talking about taking a summer trip, I told him you went to a special medical center for an extensive visit.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes. 'Gods!, I told him I was with someone else, can't he realize what taken means?' He mother then brought her out of her thoughts, "How's Inuyasha," she asked

Helping her mother pack her bag she said,"He's…uh, mom I don't know. He just celebrated his birthday and ever since he's been distant and giving me these dazed looks."

"Hun maybe he's trying to see where he wants to be in the future. Maybe he's realizing what he wants in life, maybe settling down, he is after all in the feudal era where they settle down early. Just give him time and be there for him."

"Well speak of the Devil, I feel him coming from the well house." Inuyasha then walked through the walked door looking somewhat distant.

"You ready Kagome, ice lord, thing one, and thing two are on the edge of the village to stop scaring the villagers. Um hello Kagome's mom," he mumbled the last part out of embarrassment.

"Yeah come up stairs with me, Sota wanted to see you." When they got to Sota's room he had the door closed. Walking in Kagome could see why, he was watching Tosh.0 and currently he had plans for a young artist.

Why you comin home, five in the monin

Somethin's going on

Can I smell yo dick

Don't play me like a fool cause that ain't cool

So what you need to do is let me smell yo dick

Stomping over to get in sota's face she asked, "I hope you haven't forgotten what grampa said the last time he caught you watching Tosh?"

"Ah! Oh, sis, Inuyasha, it's just you and um yeah but even you want it sometimes because it's funny. You shouldn't shield me from doing something I like, something so simple such as watching tosh."

"I guess just don't get caught alright, remember when grampa started to catch on to the innuendos from the episode where he was hosting the Oscars and he made that joke about George Clooney."

"Thanks sis, I didn't know Gramps was in the house at the time, I thought he was out minding the shrine."

"You're just lucky mom didn't find out." Inuyasha was pale through their whole conversation. He had read the screen translations when the song had come up, he knew what it had meant and now felt like the Kami were upstairs planning on making him pay_. 'God's I'm in deep shit! What am I going to tell Kagome, she can't know, I..I…I…Uh! That night all I was thinking about was Kagome, and then Kikyou showed up talking about her other present. Damnmit! I swear I just wanted Kagome and Kikyou just looked like her at the moment but the only name I called in the end was Kagome! That's what I'll tell her if she ever finds out, she'll know that I only think of her.'_

" Hey, Inuyasha? Are you okay, you look like you need to sit down or somethin," Sota asked.

"W-what, uh no just thinkin." He then broke out into a cold sweat. Kagome just continued to look on with worry clear on her face. 'Wow mom must have been right or something, he looks even worse. I just have to show him I am willing to have a future with him, that our future together is possible.' They then headed back down the stairs where Kagome's mother and grandfather were waiting at the front door.

Walking up to her daughter for a hug she said, "Bye dear, be safe both of you, and Inuyasha happy late birthday. Here take these to your group, I'm sure you'll love them." She then gave her daughter her pack and a brown paper bag. Her grandfather then walked up to Inuyasha to level a gaze at him.

"Inuyasha, you have and will continue to do a good job of watching my granddaughter." Inuyasha felt like the Kami were really working against him. How was he protecting Kagome when her feelings were always at stake?

"Grandpa! Inuyasha doesn't always have to protect me. I do just fine on my own most of the time."

"Sure right, you always come home with battle scars. Just be careful." She then walked up to give him a hug which he accepted by hugging her back fiercely, as if he didn't want to let go. She then ended the hug and waved One final time. Stepping out the door she turned to see Inuyasha giving her a strange look.

'She always leaves her family to be with me and go into battle with us. She's…'

"Inuyasha I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted a future for us I'm with you. We've been through everything together and I'd hate to lose you," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Kagome…are."

" No you don't have to give me your answer now, just continue to think of what you want to decide," she said with a bright smile adorning her face. She then walked ove to the well house ready to face the dangers of her journey. 'As long as I'm with Inuyasha,' she thought.

Inuyasha couldn't comprehend a single thought, but dragged his feet to follow the girl he could never have.

So tell me whatcha thinkin, I made sure to give little hints here and there. Don't worry the only hints weren't just in the dream, no if you look you'll see. So come on tell me what you think is going to happen.

-Reminiscence


	7. Discovery

I Don't Inuyasha or anything else

I hope you enjoy this one!

-Reminiscence

"Gin, that sweat little miko is the one that Lord Inuyahsa's 200th year?" Taro asked.

"Yes," Gin said. The two were at the forest lining waiting for the rest of the travel group that was accompanying their lord. They were told to keep their distance from the humans in the village, apparently they knew a few demons but were nervous around newcomers. Their lord had just gotten back and was currently looking for his brother to share his new found information concerning their enemy.

"Wow, Lord Inuyasha is a lucky man. If I had a feisty woman like that she'd never leave our room or my sight," he starting to sweat just thinking about it.

"Fool, even if Lord Inuyasha was courting the miko you should not refer to her in such a way. Lord Inuyasha has clearly chosen the older miko since he currently has put her in her current state."

"But it is an honorable one."

"It is probably a business transaction."

"I don't know Gin, this doesn't settle well with me."

"Enough Taro, our job is to listen and learn, do not concern yourself with their life drama."

The Taiyoukai lord had been heading toward Kaede's village well he felt a slight surge of magic combined with that of the young miko and his brother. He then headed in their direction where he encountered a pale sick looking Inuyasha. He had figured his brother was feeling guilty from sleeping with the older miko. Even before his two pupils had brought it up he'd already knew of the situation. He figured it would take his brother a couple of more hours to find out. After these thoughts his eyes land on the young miko, why did her scent come from the well? He figured he would find out in due time, however ever since he had come from dropping Rin off at his summer home, he'd been having this certain feeling to be near something. However he easily rubbed it off, the only thing he cared for was Rin and his castle barriers would tell him if danger approached his castle.

"…..about Sesshomaru?" her heard the miko talking about him before she turned those blue shades on him. "Oh, hello Sesshomaru, I hope you had a fine trip." Ignoring her forgetfulness of adding his title, he tilted his head in recognition. He knew that from wherever she came from they didn't have such titles and wouldn't conform to such. Besides he couldn't kill her for such, she was needed in the destruction of the dishonorable hanyou . He instead fixed his gaze on his little brother again. He was looking away in shame and a ting of anger. He figured after his actions he did not deserve to give the young miko a hard time for greeting him, explaining his non-verbal dislike of the miko's words.

"We leave East, there is word fom my sources of a miasma cloud passing over villages heading toward ox and tiger."

"Alright, I just need to stop by my store room and collect more supplies," she said with a nod of her head. Sesshomaru then headed away from her frazzled aura that had slowly calmed in his presence. Kagome hadn't noticed the feeling from earlier had receded, the Taiyoukai then flared more of his youkai to locate the rest of the remaining group. However he remained stumped when he felt the older miko's energy. There was something she was hiding and it was doing a damn good job blocking him out. The Great Taiyoukai could get past a slowly turning dark miko's simple barrier. He would soon find out why.

Coming upon her storage room barrier Kagome dropped it. Over the past 2 years, Kaede had managed to teach her some of the more important things she would need as a miko. Walking over to the European like door she stepped in quickly illuminating the inside. She walked over to a couple of shelves and grabbed some dried herbs, blanket, and hunting knife. Inuyasha had remained silent through everything, only following the young miko. Kagome then looked him over, it appeared as if he was in deep thought. _'Good, he's getting his thoughts together.' _She then exited the small hut almost tripping over a rolled of futon.

Stuffing her supplies neatly in her back pack, she then pulled out her camera. Making her way to Kaede's hut she entered and called out, " I have a surprise don't flip out." She then pulled the camera up to her face and quickly snapped a picture. Everyone looked dazed finally Miroku spoke up.

"Lady Kagome may I ask, what did you just blind us with?"

Taking the photo rom its slot then fanning it she answered, "It's a device from where I come from that we use to capture memories. See look, this one came out good, but only touch the white edges for now." She then handed the picture over to Miroku.

Looking at it he replied, "Fascinating." He then passed it to Sango, who passed it to Kikyou.

"Hi Kaede, are you guys ready to go. Also my mom bought something for everyone." She then peeked into her bag where she found a few Oreos in a plastic zip lock. Passing one to everyone she then encountered a serious looking Kaede. After receiving greeting and compliments on her snacks she started to head out the hut with the others only to be called.

"Child I wish to speak with ye."

"Hm, okay, what's up?" She said while taking a seat.

"There is something that is on the edges of my senses telling me to stay away from ye. That tis all, I want ye to be aware for the next few days."

"Oh, Kaede that's nothing but you wondering like a grandmother, everything's fine, although there is something I sense wrong with your sister. It's like she hiding something, but I'm not one to pry, however "I'll keep your words in mind." With that said she waved and left out the hut, she felt the familiar youkai auras and traced the sources. She then came over a hill onto the dirt road. Looking on she saw Inuyasha facing away from the group, the sun high in the sky. His hair lay motionless, the wind too light to blow his thick mane. She then looked over the rest of the group as she continued to walk. Her eyes land on a certain Taiyoukai lord as he gazed from her to Kikyou_. 'Why is he looking between us, I hope he doesn't think Inuyasha is with Kikyou, as far as I can tell their friends but she still gives him those longful looks when she thinks no one is looking.' _

Catching up to the leading forms of Inuyasha and his brother she missed the evil smirk from Kikyou that was directed at her. Kikyou then thought, _'I gave Inuyasha a little taste of what he's missing, I know he's confused but soon I'll have that corrected. Guarding against letting my actions being known has put of a sort of barrier around me, I guess my plan is going to work.'_

They'd walked for three hour not stopping, suddenly the wind picked up, Inuyasha went rigid and came to a complete halt. He then turned to look at someone in his group, taking in another breath, he exhaled in a shaking manner. He then dropped to the ground on his knees with his claws digging into his skull, a sign of weakness. He then started hyperventilating; everyone except Kagome looked on in awe. No one had ever seen him act in such a way. Kagome was struggling in Sesshomaru's hold, he knew what was happening he didn't know if with the sword or not Inuyasha would go rogue. He had to hold onto the young miko for fear she would be lost and their mission needing reevaluating.

Kagome struggled and screamed for all it was worth, she couldn't understand what was going on but she knew something was wrong with her lover. Inuyasha then went silent, shakily standing up, he then wobbled as he started walking, his mind in a rush. All he could comprehend was that now Kagome would never forgive him, or even want to be around him for that matter. Everyone was unsure of what just happened. Kagome was then released, and went running after him, as she ran she saw that Kikyou had decided to join her. Coming upon her lover she supported his steps and gave him a worried glance. He just looked empty in the eyes, he didn't look around his surroundings.

"Inuyasha?" He only gave an indication that he was listening by grabbing her hand. When Kikyou tried the same action she was rejected. Kagome then made him stop walking and made him sit on the road. She then started comforting with hugs and caresses of his hair, thinking of everything she could because she knew nothing. Finally after 15 minutes she managed to get him to walk to a nearby village where she managed to get Miroku to get them a couple of rooms, however the inuyoukai in the group decided to stay out of the village.

As night set in Kagome settled Inuyasha, Shippou, and herself onto the futon. She turned to look at him, he hadn't said a word since his breaking, she then scooted over and cradled his head to her chest. She then drifted off to sleep humming some unknown tune. Inuyasha blinked for the first time in hours, he glanced over to his right and saw something he wished he could have and hold forever. A sleeping Kagome curled over his form, her face in a worried pout. However he couldn't stay, he didn't deserve her worry or love, he was a disgusting being. He gently rolled of the futon, grabbing his top shirt he snuck out into the night. Walking into the inn office, he saw a bottle of sake behind the counter, grabbing it he headed for the outskirts of the village.

The Taiyoukai of the west felt his brother moving about in the village and smelled the sake he brought with him. He then walked until he came upon his brother sitting under a tree trying to drown out his problems. "That isn't an honorable thing to be doing Inuyasha, I thought you loved the dead bitch. But you're acting as though it's the end of the world."

Inuyasha didn't care to lash out at his brother for letting his curiosity getting the better of him, instead he replied, "I take full responsibility, but I have one request of you Sesshomaru," his voice dead without looking at his brother.

"And what would you ask of this Sesshomaru?" he asked, a bit amused. However he saw his brother's turmoil and as his brother he was entitled to half the lands, but he refused so he could do a simple favor to someone who helped him gain all of his lands. He would do, as always the best of his ability.

Without looking Inuyasha replied, "I know Kikyou is going to need me and I can't leave her, at least not now." _'I would love anything of mine.'_ Then finally looking up he continued, "I want you to protect Kagome for me, please just do it and don't go hard on her. She's a really good person and in the end it will be worth it protecting her. I have to let her go now or later on she'll just get hurt."

"Hn, as long as you do right little brother, remember your honor reflects mine as well."

Looking away he let out a sigh of relief. "She approaches, looking for you, I suggest you tidy yourself." With that said he walked away to join his two soldiers he left the task of scouting the area for threats as practice, however they had heard the whole conversation. Kagome then wondered over in Inuyasha's direction, plopping down in his lap she hugged him as long as he would let her. Without pulling out of her embrace, for he knew it would most likely be the last he finally spoke, "I don't want to hurt you anymore Kagome, I want you to be happy."

Without pulling out of her position she replied with a shaky breath and tears, "what do you mean Inuyasha?"

"You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy," he whispered.

Pulling her face from his neck she kissed him deeply then replied with tears, "You do make me happy, please don't leave me Inuyasha!" By now she was in full-blown sobs hugging him as if he'd disappear.

For the second time in his life Inuyasha shed tears for a woman he loved for than anything, "You mean so much to me Kagome, if I…we would be together already."

She then whispered in his neck, "I will never stop thinking of you."

"I know , but I want you to move on and find happiness."

"You _were_ my happiness."

"No, I only bring you pain."

"Inuyasha stay with me one last night," she whispered. He accepted by holding her life a life line. Sharing one final kiss they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Soooo, make my day and tell me what you think. I know all of you are like _'the suspense is __**KILLING**__ me!'_

-Reminiscence


	8. Baseline

I Do Not Own Inuyasha or any music

I'll try to update my story as fast as I can.

-Reminiscence

After reluctantly spending one last night with her lover she felt as though it was time for her to spend some time alone and dance out her broken heart. Heading back to her room at the inn she thought back on everything that was said, she just hoped it was all a dream. It was still fairly early in the morning so she decided to leave Shippou a note and a breakfast bar. She would return a bit later to give the others their breakfast. Grabbing her bag she headed out to the forest on her own, or so he thought at least. She chose a pretty nice size clearing in the forest. Dropping her bag, she went through looking for her best friend and a hair tie. After tying her hair up in a bun she set the music to her mood. As soon as the artist started singing she started with a twirl of her feet and let it carry her.

He'd seen the young miko heading toward the forest, hiding his youkai, he followed. He came upon a sad beautiful creature moving her body in the most graceful way. It seemed as though not even her pointed toes touched the forest floor. This creature sang a sad song with the grace of her body as if she was weeping for the world.

_"Once upon a time_

_We swore not to say goodbye_

_Something got ahold of us_

_And we changed…"_

He then heard and smelt his trainees coming his way while hiding their youkai as well. "My Lord, we would be honored if you let us have a hand in protecting the young miko," said Taro. Gin just gave him a look, he wasn't supposed to talk until he was acknowledge by their Lord, nor was he supposed to dabble and stick his nose in their Lord's business. His lord then slightly turned his head looking Taro straight in the eye.

"So be it." He then turned back to watch the scene end.

_"I can't wait to hate you….. _

_Babe…."_

Kagome let her emotions come to mind, she felt, betrayed, used,….. heartbroken. However there was a calming sensation that kept trying to go through her, in the end she'd succumb to it. It's was like a warm blanket full of sureness. She then vowed to live her life to the fullest, no holding back waiting, it strangely felt like freedom. As long as Inuyasha was happy she didn't give a rat's ass anymore. She'd let her music take her and let her emotions out.

Inuyasha decided that there was no easy way in doing what had to be done. He straightened up and walked over to the woman he came to blame. "Kikyou can I talk to you for a moment?" She smiled brightly at him, then followed him away from their group.

"Inuyasha I would just like to say that whatever is bothering you, I hope you can tell me."

He didn't turn around to look at her. "Kikyou you're pregnant."

"What! How do you know, I can't tell? If I were a month my senses would let me know."

"I don't know why but there's a barrier surround the pup, I can't sense a thing. I can't smell if the pup is human or like me, I just know that you smell like new life."

She then run up to him jumping on his back hugging him as hard as she could. With a smirk on her face she replied, "Now we'll have a family and be together like we always dreamed."

He didn't answer that instead he switched subjects. "Kikyou I don't want you to tell anyone, and I don't want you fighting. If Naraku were to find out you already know what will happen."

"Of course Inuyasha, for the three of us." She then pecked him on the cheek.

The morning breakfast was an awkward one filled with silence and granola bars, when Kagome had went off into the woods one of Sesshomaru's trainees went to follow. A minute or two went by, then Inuyasha wished to speak with Kikyou, soon after they departed the Taiyoukai lord went in the direction of the young miko's trail. He again heard a foreign language being sung, it sounded complex and nice. He was drawn, when he came to a point in the greenery where he could see the young miko he was again shocked to see another one of her performances. This time her dance involved her legs and hips, her moves were graceful yet demanded and precise. He saw his trainee a few meters away having trouble with keeping himself from liking his tongue and panting like a runt on his first rut.

Kagome had seen the way Miroku looked at Sango that morning when he went to ease her worries. He looked at her as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She turned to see Inuyasha sit next to Kikyou yet keeping a respectable distance, she saw how she would peak her eyes over and admire his looks, and she couldn't take it at least not yet. She went to go express the way she saw herself: beautiful. Picking the perfect dance for this perfect song was easy since her sensei had taught her more than ballet. Closing her eyes, she poured her heart out into every move.

_"Don't stop, pop that_

_Don't stop, pop that pop that pop that."_

As her muscles stretched she let out a noise of satisfaction, she didn't stop her hips. Not even when she got a cramp, not when her hips started to roll with an ache,not even when the music started to repeat. Sesshomaru knew what she was doing, he hated to stop her 'make the world go away tirade' , but the others were starting to wonder. He walked out into the field right behind her, about to shake her shoulder when her back rubbed against his front. You'd think she'd notice but she kept going even rubbing more sensuously, she then dropped her front as if to bend down. Sesshomaru for the first time in his life stopped thinking for a second.

After his quick frazzle he grabbed the girl and threw her over his shoulder. When he'd grabbed her he lashed out a bit of her youkai to give her a hint as to who was 'kidnapping' her. She didn't struggle but instead came to her senses. When he got to camp he plopped her down next to her bag, she then looked up at him with guilt on her face. "Sorry,'' she said. Her merely gave her a blank look then walked away apparently since she wasn't babbling and flushing red, she hadn't realized her imaginary dance partner was real. She wasn't embarrassed at having been caught dancing, she wanted to do what she wanted now. She then turned her iPod off and saw the others looking at her with worry in their eyes. She just brushed it off and offered a willing Shippou her shoulder.

They'd reached another village 2 weeks later where there were whispers and scared looks thrown their way. A lord and his small army approached them caring to stand only a meter away. "You there, are you the band of 7, the troublesome mercenaries?" Sesshomaru and his trainees started growling at the disrespect. Kagome being the peace making stepped up.

"No I am a miko and this is my travel group-,"

"You lie, only a whore would associate with vile demons, now tell me," he said while pulling out his sword, "who are you?" Inuyasha then growled walking to stand beside never fearing anyone in her life didn't back down, except in a calming voice.

"I assure you these demons are fine, we are in search of an evil hanyou, he has killed many-"

"Enough , since you wish to lie and consort with evil, you will die." He army then rushed toward her with their lord up front. Inuyasha started to step up to knock them off their horses, but Sesshomaru beat him and killed every last one of them. Kagome flinched when she felt the blood of the lord's now cut in half body slap her in the face. She didn't make a sound, her mind was racing. _'I was just trying to make peace, he didn't have to try to attack me. Why didn't he just listen? This is my fault, if only I had just let Miroku talk.'_ She then started to walk through the carnage in a daze, her eyes empty in shock. She didn't hear when her friends called her name and clean her up, she didn't realize that she was shaking until a pair of gentle, warm, strong arms picked her up by her waist and set her on an awaiting horse.

Sesshomaru had seen the young miko in shock and concluded she wouldn't pay attention to her stepping and would be in a daze half the day. He grabbed a horse, mounted her, then lead the animal by the reins. Then was that nagging feeling to touch her again, he quickly overrode, he was a Taiyoukai and did not become relation with humans in that manner. Kagome took a few seconds to realize people died in front of her, she automatically blamed herself. Inuyasha looked on with guilt, knowing that he was too soft and dazed to not deal with the lord before Kagome got involved, but he wasn't good with his words. His attention immediately surfaced when he saw Kagome pass out and start falling off the horse.

Sesshomaru was the one to catch her, internally sighing he continued walking carrying the young miko with the horse following. Everyone looked on with shock, but continued walking on. Kikyou had seen Inuyasha's reaction to stand by Kagome, she felt her jealousy burn. _' I __**will **__be the one to have Inuyasha's full attention. Even if I have to get rid of his precious Kagome.'_ She then felt an uneasiness come into her heart that traveled down to her abdomen. Something in her stirred.

An hour later the group had come upon the mountain named Hakurai. The barrier was as rumored pure. Kagome had woken up 15 minutes early and put back on her horse. Coming upon scattered villages they encountered the group of hanyou children they'd saved on fire island. There was a sort of agreement that since Kagome was still in shock and some strange reason Kikyou as well were to stay with one of Sesshomaru's trainees with the children at their hut. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippou were going to hijiri island to check in on a rumor, then were going to try to find out the mystery to mount Hakurai. Sesshomaru and Taro were going to the castle near the mountain to look into the mystery of the band of 7 to see if they were connected to Naraku.

Kikyou had a hard time being in the room with the children, there was something off about one of them. Sesshomaru had sensed it as well, one of the children were hiding their youkai, he had pin pointed it to be the one they called Shion. There was a certain look in his eye, however he didn't get the chance to investigate further because he'd gone to another room saying he liked meditating. Then there was one who looked as if she hadn't been sleeping well lately, she was the youngest. She'd kept quiet and hiding behind the second oldest, Moeigi. However the children looked to be self-sufficient and in a nice home and clean clothes. Their leader was the eldest Asagi, she looked to be a brave soul with leadership. Before Sesshomaru left he was greeted by the two twins.

"Lord Sesshomaru," they said bowing in unison. He turned slightly giving them the signal to continue. "We have heard so much about your skill, and have considered offering ourselves as trainees to serve you in battle." He thought quickly on it, he would not allow weaklings in his army, however who was to say they did not have strength? They were a measly 11, he could shape them up early to be strong warriors, however he would have to prove their trust.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru shall first evaluate you then I will decide." The twins then grinned and lowly bowed to him as he set off with Taro in tow. Inuyasha and Miroku were somewhat hesitant to leave since they had sensed the weird feeling as well, but they're fears were put to rest when they noticed one of their strongest pack members stayed behind to protect the group. Kagome was being tended to by Ai and Asagi, she'd noted the others strange behavior, shaking off the ordeal from earlier she decided to go for a walk. Gin offered to go with her but declined saying she needed time alone. She then started to walk to a short trail leading through the forest. Not even 3 minutes had gone by when a dirty looking man hopped out from the bushes startling her.

"Give me your money wench and maybe I'll let you live." He then pulled out two daggers from his sides. Kagome there wondering if she could talk the man into leaving her alone.

"I-I don't have any money sir."

"Well then I'm sure I can find some use in you," He said while taking a step forward. Kagome immediately realized what he meant , choosing the flight or fight option instead of erecting a barrier she turned to run. She run into a small figure who she realized was Shion. He pushed her to the side unsheathing a blade, he then rushed the man kneeing him in the gut. Kagome then rose to her feet about to thank Shion when she realized that he was now torturing the man to death with his blade. The look in his eye was deadly like a striking snake. He'd also let his youkai fly, it may not have been strong but it meant death, it was like he had killed before! His face was clearly readable, he was enjoying hearing the man's screams of agony, relishing in the spilled puddles of blood.

"Shion! Don't-." She was too late, the blade had slit the man's throat killing him execution style in one smooth fast stroke. She saw the life drain from his eyes, she saw the fear and confusion. Shion then dropped his body turning to look Kagome in the eye. He then walked up to her shocked ridden face. She looked into his child like empty eyes, while shaking in fear. He then flicked his blade and stuck it in the ground cleaning it.

"I didn't do it to save you." He then walked away to dispose of the body kicking it before pulling it over his shoulders. Kagome was still shaking, she couldn't move her feet to walk_. 'He's like that man from earlier, he didn't hesitate, nor did he feel remorseful. What kind of world has children who kill like that?'_

Gin had decided to give the girl five minutes of a head start but then he would start to follow, as he neared her position he felt an unsettling youkai aura while he smelt her fear and felt her emotions go on a rollercoaster. He was there in a blink of an eye; she'd flinched when he'd grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him in a defensive position. He then let his instincts take the lead sniffing and letting his youkai out to detect the threat. He smelled and unknown person's blood mixed with the scent of one of the hanyou children, but no body. He then turned to her, keeping his hearing on alert and asked, "What happened?" The only thing he heard was the quick patter of children's feet in the trees, leaving their vicinity.

She didn't answer, instead she grabbed his shirt hanging on tightly, she tried to control her shaking. Gin not knowing what happened chose to look her over a moment then cradle her to his chest. He then let out a purr out of instinct that Inuyoukai used to calm females in their pack. Scooping her up, he then started walking back toward the hut. When he'd got there he was thrown strange looks but didn't pay them no mind, instead he sat in a corner with the now passed out young miko in his lap.

Night had fallen, so had enemies. Turns out the band of 7 were a part of Naraku's plan. Inuyasha and the others had taken out 2 of the band of 7. After that Miroku and Sango had climbed the mountain since Inuyasha couldn't, looking for clues on Naraku; almost dying in the process before finding Saint Hakushin. Inuyasha meanwhile almost worked with Kouga to kill Jakotsu, they didn't like the fact that he'd called them sexy and tried stripping half naked in front of them. Sesshomaru and Taro easily dealt with three of the 7, having easily sniffing them out. Sesshomaru having known of the Shikon no Tama and it's involvement with the evil hanyou was more successful in killing the saimyosho before they could make off with pieces of the jewel.

Bankotsu had a change of mission, Kanna had seen the location of Kagome and Kikyou. He was to take out the both of them, but first had to get past the bodyguard. As he neared he saw Gin exit the hut along with some women and children. He smirked when the inu growled at him,he always loved a challenge. "So you're the bodyguard, let's get this over with," he said. Kikyou decided to call her soul stealers as close as they could come, thinking of herself only, she then disappeared into the forest. She then commanded them to take her up on a ledge so she could see the battle. Kagome had silently directed the children away from the battlefield thinking Kikyou had followed. Once was sure they were safely away and hidden she heard footsteps approach them, it was Shion after he'd properly cleaned his sword, bathed and disposed of the body. She figured the others didn't know about his violent streak.

After seeing Shion Ai clung to her like a life line; she was shaking a bit but said nothing. Miroku having purified and ruined whatever Naraku was planning in his lair made his dissent toward down the mountain with Sango in tow. After 2 hours they finally reached the ground passed the strong pure barrier, then following the aura of saint Hakushin they found him. After giving him the courage to pass on in life and lift the barrier he gave them as thanks a warning. "Heed the womb and it's father, the mother as well for she is powerful. Take the child those who are holy and seek it they will turn it onto our side of the battle. Do not let the mother know of this plan or else your greatest enemy will never perish." With that said he turned to ash, they watched as his soul ascended to Nirvana. They both thought, _'What does he mean? Is there a child that is coming?' _The barrier that had held all of Naraku's demons in the mounted quaked then dissolved, freeing thousands of demons.

"We should get back to the others," Sango said. Miroku merely nodded his head, still lost in thought.

After defeating one of the band of 7, he'd seen the hordes of demons escaping the mountain. His thoughts then went to that of his unborn pup, his inner beast surged forth. They worked in harmony taking out the demons that got in his way as he ran in the direction of the village, throwing Shippou and kiara off his shoulder in the process. Kouga just looked on. _'What the fuck?'_ Sesshomaru having walked passed the mountain felt a tug on his youkai, looking for the source he encountered nothing. After a few seconds his ears picked up on a distant lullaby being sung. He couldn't make out the words but started to feel loneliness creep into his heart. _'Lonely? This Sesshomaru has no need for company.'_ He then felt the need to go check on the young miko, before he could turn to do so, Taro turned in the direction of the mountain and growled. He turned to see hundreds of demons escaping the mountain as well as the dissolving of the barrier.

"Taro, we depart for the village." He then sped off at demon speed, as he neared the village he smelled grave yard soil and the blood of someone who'd died hours ago as well as the change in his brother's blood. He then came to the scene of the last of the band of 7 being taken down. As he expanded his senses he heard the sound of the young miko shooting down the last of the demons that had dared attack her. Before Sesshomaru had showed Kagome had been visited by a turned Inuyasha, despite having tessaiga.

**_"Where is she and the pup?"_** his voice sounding sane but sinister.

Kagome not knowing what he meant thinking he meant Kikyou, because she'd notice a while after they had gone into hiding that she had disappeared. However she didn't know what he meant when he said pup. "Kikyou?" she asked not all scared of him but for the children who were hiding behind her, except Shion, he'd hopped in a tree to watch Gin battle.

He then nodded his head without blinking his narrowed red eyes. "I don't know she disappeared after we went into hiding, I'm worried about her Inuyasha."

Ai in a tiny voice spoke up, "I-I saw her sneak off that way," she said pointing. He then took off catching bits of her scent, leaving behind a sad Kagome and confused Kagome. _'He truly doesn't want to be with me.'_ Her mind was snapped back into focus as she felt lower level demons coming their way.

Kikyou had just watched the demise of Bankotsu when a familiar evil youkai aura approached her. Her protectiveness of her child she threw up a barrier, for some reason she noted was a bit stronger than the usual. "Ahh, Kikyou I see you have managed to attain life again." He regarded her carefully, he had felt the new added strength to her person and knew it was dangerous to be so close. "That young miko must be in your way, I know the perfect way to get rid of her."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes notching an arrow she said, "Speak."

"She is a pain in my side as well, so we should work together. There is a medicinal village nearby. If you go there you will find an amulet that will aid in magnifying the spell, so you will never have to touch the hanyou to get it started. The village is west of here it is two weeks away, just follow the path from where you came and you'll see it. On the way there you shall collect two items, a lock of the miko's hair and something of her's. Once you have completed all your tasks and have scattered the ashes of the item on the ground I will be waiting as a distraction at the medicinal village. Repeat the words 'Natano kemono wa sono ishi o kite yaru ', and we will both get our wish. _'Of course I know the death of the young miko will break Inuyasha and will have killed 2 birds with one stone.'_

"Hmph, agreed." 10 seconds later a turned Inuyasha came barreling out of the forest facing Naraku's back. He then bared his fangs, snarled then took a step forward. Naraku merely smirked confident in the future. Inuyasha's eyes then faded back to his usual gold before he unsheathed his sword, eyes filled with intent on death. Before Inuyasha could charge, Naraku shot out into the air where there awaited a large feather hover in the sky. When he was sure they were gone Inuyasha run up to Kikyou holding her shoulders looking her over before sighing in relief.

"I think you would be safer at Kaede's before you start to show." Part of that was the reason, the other part was he didn't want Kagome to know, at least not until he explained himself. He had pounded it into little Shippou's head after he'd found out that day to keep his mouth shut to everyone.

"Of course Inuyasha however I would like to stop by a medicinal village on the way. We should come across it."

"Okay, let's get back to the other's." settling her onto his back he kept his jumps light while heading back to the village. He'd forgotten to ask her why she was on the ledge and how she got there in the first place.

Kagome had heard the battle end and felt a tug on her soul, she thought it weird. She then felt the auras of the others near the village. Coming into the village she averted her eyes from the bones of Bankotsu. Instead her eyes landed on Sesshomaru, he caught her glance and merely looked for a second only to look away. _'Is it just me or did his eyes look really intense!'_ She felt her heart sputter, but quickly corrected herself. She then saw the form of Kirara in the sky slowly ascend., she later learned that Shippou and Kiara had gone back to make sure the others were back and in the process found Miroku and Sango. For that she gave him extra pocky after dinner while he introduced the new treat to the other children. Inuyasha then arrived with Kikyou never sparing a glance Kagome's way, she felt saddened but whisked it away, however she did want him to tell her why he went full demon even though he had tessaiga and what was he talking about when he said pup.

After saying bye to the children early the next morning, the group headed on their changed destinies path.

Alright folks next chapter you all find out what happened on that fateful night! Tell your buddies the good news!

Also let me know what you think. : )

-Reminiscence

Translation: Thy beast shall come and do its will.


	9. A New Compilcation 1

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

WARNING: Dark events occur and character death. This Chapter does contain hints of rape and has been edited. The full chapter is on although not much but a few sentences at least 3 were taken out.

-Reminiscence

Two and a half weeks had passed since the battle at mount Hakurai. Kagome had taken to asking Inuyasha almost every day about his behavior, she'd pry until she'd see the guilt in his eyes. She also made a few observations as well, Shippou had become more quiet , she would play more than usual with him and ask him what was wrong with him, but he'd go on to say he missed the village. She let it go, next she'd noticed how the either Gin of Taro were always there in grabbing distance, as if she was fragile and might fall. Even Sesshomaru he'd always be the closest, when she thought about it before they had come to mount Hakurai, He had been the one to handle her and the one to direct her friends to clean her from the blood.

At the moment he was gone, he'd told Gin that since his summer grounds were close he'd go to check in on things (Rin), he also mentioned preparing his castle for new trainees. That morning when he was about to announce his departure, when Kagome had informed the group that she was out of breakfast bars after handing Miroku the last one. Standing she went to walk past Sesshomaru's foot to grab her pack when a rock caught her toe sending her free falling. She tried to land on her side but instead of the hard ground she land in hard but yet gentle warm hands. She looked to see two blazing suns piercing her soul. He then turned his head and righted her against himself, then let go.

Sesshomaru then turned to inform the group about his departure before tossing a bag of coins where Kagome was now kneeling picking up her pack. She didn't want to decline his offer to be rude but she thought about how he didn't eat when everyone else did, even when she offered. Before she could turn to thank him he was gone. Moving on she noticed that Miroku and Sango would sometimes be in their own world sometimes. Sango would let Miroku grope her thinking no one was looking, or they would gaze in each other's eyes from across the camp. Sango was lost to her, when they'd take baths she'd zone out as if in a distant pleasurable memory.

What had her was the day she turned and saw Inuyasha's hand caressing Kikyou's stomach. Looking back she realized when she would join her for bathing she had a slight pudge. She tried not to think that was why Inuyasha had left her, because he cheated on her. No she didn't want to see it or believe it. However she truly felt lonely now and she couldn't talk to anyone about her girl feelings. Taro and Gin had picked up on the miko's shifting attitude and were beyond worried that she would find out everything and maybe have a nervous breakdown. They had become quite fond of her sunny personality and resilience to grim events. They thought that like most people she would become depressed after seeing two people die in one day, but that was not the case but she didn't like for others to touch her. She always visibly flinched; they were starting to think that it would take some time for that habit to go away.

"Gin, miss Kagome seems a bit lonely, maybe we should do more and maybe talk to her." He whispered so low only for Gin to hear him.

"I agree, we are in charge of her well-being until our lord gets back."

"I think we should also buy her lunch."

Always quick to get angry and Taro's forwardness he replied, "that would be implying much that is not true," he said in a clipped tone.

"Calm down, it's just lunch she needs us and lunch is the perfect time. It's almost noon."

"Very well, but nothing more." Taro was doing flips on the inside, he was a person who loved to make people feel comfortable with himself. Gin was more laid back and stuck only to what was requested of him, never throwing in his own touch of things. They soon came to be at the village their lord Inuyasha had informed them of earlier that he was taking his breeder to.

"Alright guys this is the time to stock up, find what you need and we meet back up later for camp," said Inuyasha. The group then went their separate ways, even Shippou who left toplay with villager children. Leaving Gin, Kagome, and Taro standing there.

"Ah, Miss Kagome we wish to have a chat with you if you please." Turning to them she smiled. Taro then looped her arm around his while ignoring Gin's scowl, also being thankful she didn't flinch. He then flicked his black hair off his shoulder and slightly turned to eye Gin. "Coming Gin?" Almost growling Gin took Kagome's other arm. And began following the smell of food nearby. Leading Kagome to a picnic table after Taro walked to go get food. Gin then started massaging his thumbs waiting for Taro to come back so he could do the talking.

Taro smelled something good cooking coming from a stand nearby after snagging the pouch of money from the miko. The sign to the established meant said something about explaining your problem and getting a meal that would help. He waited patiently for a cook to come take his request. "Madame I have a lady friend who is going through a tough time, also a friend who is more of the quiet type. Also for myself I would love something soothing. " The waitress saw his markings and gave him a suspicious look, but took his order none the less.

Kagome had been watching the youkai in front of her. He appeared to be 18 in human years, chopped short blonde hair with dark brown eyes; she could tell he was not used to being around females so much. He looked attractive as did Taro, who had waist length black hair with piercing green eyes, he was more of an open spirit, who had a beautiful friendly soul. The two of them had never talked to Kagome longer than a few seconds so she was surprised when they wanted to have a talk with her.

_The waitress told her boss about the man and his friends order, taking time to repeat his every word. The chef being a woman thought of something that would benefit the girl and quiet man. Hormones help your stress levels come down, so why not. As for the pretty boy, maybe something that will give him a nice beauty sleep later on in the day, that should give him a break from smooth talking women._

Taro had arrived back with the piping hot meals, they smelled mouthwatering. At first Kagome had put up a fuss about having money spent on her, but Taro assured her not to worry. It wasn't his money after all. "Can I ask you two a question?" Kagome asked.

"Of course Miss Kagome."

"Why is it it's either the two of you or Sesshomaru hanging around me?"

He paused to come up with something good, he didn't think it to be wise if he told her of what their Lord Inuyasha had asked of his older brother. "You are pack, and pack protects their brethren, especially our sisteren. Also we know that you are always a main target when in battle because of your abilities; we have to think of what's best for pack."

"Alright? But I don't like you guys to be out there risking your lives for me. I am not the only one who is always a target; Kikyou is more powerful than me."

"No, she doesn't need us. Besides, you hold more power, you're the Shikon Miko, not her.

"But she was in the past, it's only right she take her spot again."

He then waved his hand in front of his face dismissing the subject before she would start to get upset. "So, you must tell me where are you from, you are so unlike other women I have seen. Your village must have many females of your caliber."

Slightly blushing she replied, "oh no place special, but yes there are other girls like me. We do things differently there,"

"How did you come to know our Lord Inuyasha?"

"I freed him from a spell while coming through his village,…. We've been friends ever since."

"What about your kitsune, he seems to think of you as a sister and such?"

"I met him right after his father had died, I saved him and he saved me, we've been inseparable since."

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions but you seem to be and extraordinary women with manner adventure in your past. I was also wondering how did you meet our great Lord?"

"Well... uh, we met right after-

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked walking up.

"Having lunch and you," she didn't smile at him but looked at him from her place.

"Eh nothing, mind if I join you?" she then smiled and scooted a bit to the side to make more room.

Taro and Gin slightly frowned at this, but continued on with their questions.

After eating they went on a tour of the village learning about how it came to be a medicinal village, also looking at the little shops. As time went on Gin started to feel jittery and hard, he then started up a slight pant. Taro seeing that motioned for him to go right himself before he made a fool of himself. Kagome hadn't noticed his disappearance, instead while she had been looking at the distant red setting sun she heard children playing and laughing to her left. Turning her head she smiled at a grinning Shippou, something hanging on displace caught her eye though. It was a long red hooded cloak with tree branches sewn into it while at the tips she saw little pink petals delicately sewn in. It looked delicate, beautiful, and expensive, the bright red reminding her on a certain fire rat. Turning away she made her way to Inuyasha, but not before Taro sleepily caught her desire.

"Hey Inuyasha, could I talk to you for a sec,… alone?" he didn't anything better to do what with Kikyou kicking him out of her 'girl talk' to the owner of a special jewel store.

"Um yeah." She then led him to the edge of the village going a few yards in the forest over to a log.

"Inuyasha I won't get mad at you, I just want the truth." She then looked up into his eyes were she saw the silent panic. "Did you get with Kikyou before or after we were together?"

He couldn't breathe, he wanted to cry like a little baby and tell her to forgive him, but he didn't he grabbed her hands and looked at their intertwined fingers. "Remember my birthday and you surprised us all with… with that dance and I fell out of my seat when it was done. I-I-I thought of you and all I saw was what it would be like." He paused blushing and blinking back tears. "I- Kikyou came to my room after dinner and I didn't stop her and I just closed my eyes, and, and… pretended it was you!"

She couldn't believe it was true; all she could see in her mind was him with Kikyou. Inuyasha saw her when she looked at their intertwined hands, looking as if in a daze. "In the end." He whispered. "I said _your_ name. I'm so sorry Kagome." Suddenly there was a shift in wind and flare of evil. "Naraku," he managed to growl out. "Kagome go back to the village and warn the others."

"No," she whispered, a single tear going down her eye. "No I'll stay with you and fight… like old times." He looked stunned for a moment before standing and pulling her onto his back. Coming into the clearing he saw Kikyou holding up a barrier while Sango, Shippou, and Miroku slipped off of Kirara. He yelled for Kikyou to get to safety while he and Kagome took their usually battle stances. He suddenly felt ill, like something was surging forth. He heard something it was whispering chants in his head. His beast started clawing from the inside trying to free itself.

**_'Let me out! I want her not the deceitful Bitch!'_**

'Who, what,?No!' He began clutching his head trying to gain back control.

"Inuyasha are you okay!" Kagome screamed trying to cover him as she waited for Naraku's next move. He then dropped to his knees.

**_'I want Kagome.' _**He felt himself harden as bits of his seed started forming at the head of his member.

_'No!, leave her alone! We can't have her!' _Shutting his eyes he began thrashing his head. He felt the surge of his demon blood filling his veins.

**_'Yes we can…forever.'_**

He then started to pull his blade free, determined to stop whatever his beast was planning. His movements being strained by the beast inside of him, his eyes then bled red in a sudden pulse. _"__**Kagome! **_Stay back, run! Ugh, I can't sto-" Kagome who had gone to his side after seeing the others try to race off into the trees where they saw Naraku disappear, had start to panic. She didn't understand, as she went to touch him to search through his body for the intruding entity she watched him get to his feet. His face bent low to where his bangs covered his eyes as his body did its final few twitches.

She had felt the power of his youkai break free full force. Taking a step forward she asked in a whisper, "Inuyasha?" She then heard him do a low chuckle. He then raised his transformed face to meet hers, grinning.

**"I'd like to you hear you shout that."** His voice deep and husky, as he leered at her. Kagome couldn't not believe what was happening, nor did she listen to the alarms go off in her head. She wanted to help him, but before she could say the old glory word, she found herself knocked to the ground. Inuyasha then pinned her arms as she screamed.

"Inuyasha stop! What are you doing, you're hurting me!" He then crashed his fanged lips to hers, silencing her. Kagome's mind flew into full blown panic, she couldn't process what was happening. Inuyasha took that opportunity to shred every last morsel of clothing off her body. She began kicking, scratching, and trying to connect her hand to his jaw. He however quickly subdued her after shoving away his pants. He then forced both her hands down looking her straight in the face. "Why are you doing this Inuyasha, let me **_go_**!"

He then leaned his head down to her ear whispering he said, **"Mate."** He then in a blink of an eye spread her, plunging forward. She let out a silent scream.

Sesshomaru had been heading back walking to collect his thoughts when he felt the evil hanyou, he rushed forward. Coming in through the trees he saw most of Inuyasha's companions as they started dropping to their knees. He quickly found through his senses that his brother's youkai had been unleashed in full blast. The humans were having a hard time withstanding it's power. He sniffed quickly catching the sight of Naraku hiding in a tree watching something from down below. He before he could prepare for battle he felt his beast clash against it's cage. It's instincts raging for something to be dealt with. He couldn't hold it back for whatever had been used to make him act that way, was used in a way to purposely give his beast what it wanted: freedom.

He fought with all his might but in the end he was overcome, his youkai too became unleashed full force. He rushed forward toward the unsuspecting hanyou let his claws fly. Before he could swipe again, an arrow whizzed past him hitting the hanyou. He saw the many dead demons start pouring from the wound as the clearing filled with a dim light. He went to attack again but the hanyou whizzed into the sky fleeing it at top speed. Out of the trail of dead demon carcasses a single human body lay in the slaughter. His beast had other ideas instead of following the evil hanyou, he smelled the blood of his miko.

Inuyasha was at his peak, as he started spilling he let his head fall back ready to claim his catch. He was stopped by a sudden gust of wind, bringing with it a fist that caught him on his head. He jumped up ready to fight but ended up with a clawed hand through his abdomen. He was then knocked into several trees before coming to an end falling into unconsciousness. The crazed beast was no fool, it knew who Inuyasha was so it would never kill him. He then turned his attention to his miko making a weak attempt to use her hands to get away from him.

Kagome had shed many tears and whimpered loudly. She kept focusing in and out of semi- consciousness, she was only aware of feeling numb, seeing silver, hearing lustful groans and grunts in her ear. When she felt it stop she looked down in fear, she saw Inuyasha's brother looking as Inuyasha had. She rolled to her stomach trying to get to her knees to crawl, but the pain was too great. She ended up dragging herself a foot away before she felt two firm hands lift her to her knees. She tried to scramble away but the pain was too much.

Slamming into her one last time he roared then sent his elongated fangs into the dip in her shoulder. He then roared as he felt the heavy stream after stream leave him. He then let his weight comfortable sit on his miko's back as he purred in delight.

Kagome had felt the expansion and had cried out when she felt her shoulder being pierced with a foreign sharp object. As the day's events weighed heavy on her mind and body she felt a warmth fill her. She was so tired she let it lull her into unconsciousness. She felt something spark as her mind shut down.

Taro had gone to the shop owner yawning. He blamed himself, he had asked for something soothing to eat, knowing he was a demon they had to have added a bit more than average soothing herbs. He didn't worry though, if anything dangerous or something lethal in dose got in him his youkai would quickly kill it off. However demons did sometimes sleep, and if the herbs were strong enough he would be out for an hour or two. He could also enjoy his little nap since the young miko had gone to talk in private with his lord. As much as he hated it, she would find out the truth sooner or later. Walking up to the hooded cape he smelled it's origin. 'Ah, fire rat, hopefully they don't know it's worth is and will give it to me cheap. It is after all summer, who would buy it now?'

"Evening, I see you have a cloak on your wall. Is it for sale, I would be happy to bargain it off your hands?" He said talking to a very stout looking man.

The man eyed him carefully; he didn't need trouble with any youkai. He'd heard about a slaughter of a lord and his army, the killer had been a youkai that had been traveling with a group. He quickly gave a reasonably cheap price and departed with the item. He didn't make the cloak anyway he'd found it when walking through a decimated village. He couldn't understand though why would a youkai need a cloak? Their bodies always had protected them from the elements. He also didn't know why the man looked so damned tired; he always thought they didn't need sleep.

Taro wanted to see how his comrade was fairing, apparently he too had been given the right antidote to his needs. Sniffing him out he found him in a village barn passed out. He hadn't been able to find a female to help him with his problem, so he ended up jerking himself over and over until he couldn't spill anymore. Putting some distance between them, Taro sat in a hay mass quickly falling into his always comical dreams.

Review, Rate, Reminisce!

Let me know if you think any chapters need improving, I appreciate any suggestions for improving previous chapters.

-Reminiscence


	10. After Prologue, Uncompehension

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

-Reminiscence

His beast had been sent into panic when he saw the young miko pass out from the blood loss and stress. His youkai in her had managed to heal her thighs but not before she passed out in his arms. He smelled the change in her scent and could only think of the one quick remedy to help save his pup. Grabbing a rolled of futon from the floor he unrolled it. He quickly laid the miko upon it while catching sight of her pale sweat sheen coated face. After freeing himself from his clothing he then filled her to the base grabbed her hips and began an even pace trying to get stiff. It worked in seconds. He rocked into her looking her in the face as panic etched his face. As he felt his knot forming he threw his head down and bit into his red crescent shaped mating mark filling her from both points with as much youkai her body would need.

Finishing, he quickly noted that he did not smell what he should have been able to. He felt a barrier similar to Kikyou's, but stronger, surrounding her womb keeping him out. When he'd bit her mark he should have been able to sense everything available at the level of development in his pup, and should have scented the combination of him and his mate in that of the pup. He did however sense life in her smell and through her mark. But he was not able to pick up on her emotions or stress through his mark as he should. This worried his beast; all he had to rely on was the smell and sight of his mate. However he did not want the mood to stay sour, he slowly drifted his head to her flat stomach, sniffing and reveling in the new scent.

He had a mate and a pup now, he wasn't lonely. He and his master did not see eye to eye on certain matters as they were supposed to since they shared the same body, he was his natural instinctive self, they were supposed to work in harmony. Inuyoukai were not lone creatures, having a mate and pack was what helped them hold happiness through their long lives. His master had lived a lonely life of anger and resentment, even before his father died. His mother was slightly cold and aloof and had a castle to run when inu no taishou left for battle and wars. He only saw his father for months at a time after he passed the appearance of five years old, and he only spent that time learning important lessons from his father. His father loved him dearly don't get him wrong, it was just that he was doing his duty securing his home, keeping peace, and making a name for his lineage, all for his family.

Then he met Inuyasha's mother, he found kindness and peace in her person. He did not find happiness in Sesshomaru's mother; she was cold and greedy, much like other royal bitches. Their mating was only business to acquire Sesshomaru, he felt guilty about just using her as such and mated her in demon marriage. Inuyasha's mother was different; he actually wanted to be with her. It was common for other demons to have more than one mate, but rare to find an Inuyoukai with more than one. He didn't want to break his promise with his first mate so he instead decided he would add a second mate instead of breaking their bond, which was a difficult thing to do but possible. Before his father could mate her she became pregnant and was locked away by her own people.

Thinking of anyone taking away what was his made him release a possessive growl as he started nuzzling and licking her belly. She stirred in her sleep, which made him work up a purr. He quickly thought of his master's anger at being mated to a human, but this was no ordinary human, she was powerful. Which was why when he was set from and spellbound to go on a rampage he did not kill her, plus she was pack. He then thought about what her reaction would be when she awoke from the events of yesterday. He would do his best to make her comfortable, inuyoukai were very affectionate when it came to their mate's during their pregnancies. He would also be careful not to let her out of his sight after what she just attempted. He just hoped his master didn't say or do something stupid when he gave him back control again. His master had seen what he did when he'd entered the storage room, however he'd put up a wall so that he his beast could not see his thoughts. He then decided to rest with the miko, it was a way to make him seem less dangerous when she came around.

Inuyasha had been circling the area for threats and signs of Kikyou, she was gone. His inner beast was raging even though it was supposed to be recovering from the dark magic from the other night. He then decided he had to face his fears and see Kagome. He quickly caught a whiff of her trail running toward the village combined with that of Sesshomaru's. He didn't expect to smell Kagome's fresh blood and his brother coming from the storage room. Nor did he expect to see a confused naked Sesshomaru sitting on a futon, while Kagome sat in a ball with her face to the corner of the room.

He'd ended up falling asleep with his beast. He was in a bit of shock but did not show it. He was mated to a miko, she was pupped but he didn't even know if it was his, his beast had sworn to stay by her side, and now he was having strange dreams. _He heard a pitter patter of feet on hard wood, he was walking down one of his castle's halls._ _He then heard soft music drifting down the hall toward him. He then heard a giggle, as he came to a door he slid it open. Whatever had been on the other side tackled him, their movements were very fast. However in his dream state he did not attack only let out a low chuckle. _He sat up with a start; he turned to see the young miko looking at him wide terrified eyes while sitting on the futon. He turned away miffed but not letting it show, he heard her frantic heart beat as she scampered across the room to the corner trying to get as much distance away as possible. He then felt his brother racing toward them, good Inuyasha would give him time to assess the situation and time to think.

"Miko my brother approaches. You also have nothing to fear."

**_'Bring up the spell; let her know it was not our fault so she will forgive us'_**

_'This Sesshomaru does not have to justify his actions to no one.'_

**_'It will help with the current situation. If she fears us then she will stress more, the more stress the harder it will be on our pup.'_**

_'Hn, you talk as if you know it is ours, we do not know this, this Sesshomaru's youkai probably did not get the chance to destroy Inuyasha's seed. This Sesshomaru cannot even get through the barriers that surround the miko.'_

**_'Call her Kagome, she likes that. And so what there is a possibility it is ours, and besides she and Inuyasha are pack. Pack takes care of each other. Also you will have to start getting along with her anyway; she's pupped and is our mate.'_**

_'Hn.'_

"Know this miko I will be the one to end the life of the fool who dares to bewitch this Sesshomaru." He growled out. Inuyasha then burst through the door. Sesshomaru then rose to put on his clothes ignoring Inuysha's looks of horror. "Inuyasha there is much we must discuss, stay here with the miko." He moved toward the European door he had seen much of when travel, and whispered so low only Inuyasha could hear, "She is pupped, do not tell her yet. Keep an eye on he as well, she tried to kill herself then. This Sesshomaru will hunt." Inuyasha just nodded his head, his eyes on the one he let down so many times in life. Sesshomaru then left in a breeze.

He walked towards her, not letting his eyes stray from her back. He saw her trembling get worse as he came closer; he then stopped at her side, dropping to his knees head down. He showed his show of submission. "I failed you again. I know you don't want to look at me right now because I'm a monster, just know that you don't have anything to fear from me. I would never want this to ever to you. That's why I'll find out who cast the spell. I also know that that doesn't justify my actions; I should have been able to fight it." He said in a dead remorseful voice. He then let his head fall to her left shoulder shedding his silent tears.

Kagome didn't know what to think, both brothers claimed they were not at fault. But she could not stop her feelings from getting to her. She felt betrayed, used, scared, alone, and homesick. Maybe she could go home and never come back, forget it all, and forget her duties. _'Something is keeping me here, I feel it tugging on my soul. I can beat it and leave still. Inuyasha would be better off not trying to make it up to me and pity me as well. He should just go back to his Kikyou.'_ "Leave me alone, go and be with Kikyou," she said, her voice quiet and weak.

He couldn't believe she'd just told him that, sure he had to find Kikyou for the sake of his pup, but he couldn't leave Kagome in her state. Pulled her into his arms, hugging her shaking frame showing her he was committed. It was his fault she tried to end her life. He smelled what his brother had been talking about, he couldn't tell whose pup it was, but he would stay and protect her and the pup. She didn't need anyone but him at the moment, the cold bastard could leave. He would probably disown or kill the pup once it was born since it would be hanyou or human. That was another thing that was a mystery; Kagome and Kikyou both had barriers as if to protect the pup's identity. He couldn't smell the pup's scent; he did know that they were pregnant though; it confused him. He then thought of what it would look like with Kagome round with his pup, he found it very appealing, he shivered slightly of the thought. His beast was in agreement with this assessment.

Sesshomaru had been tracking some rabbits after he'd found some herbs and berries. He thought about the snippets of memories that had started coming back to him this morning. He didn't know if it was Naraku that was responsible, but he had a feeling he had a part in it, after all he did catch him just watching when he felt the magic enter him. He would still find out who did it and give them a slow torturous death. He then thought back to the miko and her condition. He could not understand the barrier around the child, it felt stronger than Kikyou's, it was probably because she was a strong priestess. But still why was it there, it did not feel like it was made by he. The other barrier seemed to be made to keep him and his youkai out of her person thought s and emotions, especially her scent.

Back to the situation, even if other high ranking demons did not sully themselves to care about hanyou's and humans, they would care if one was on his throne. There were still prejudices about them, it was just hidden. They did take kindly to either if they had power. Humans were dangerous with power, and a hanyou wouldn't be able to handle challenge after challenge for his throne. However if his child could erect a barrier to shield its existence then there must be some hidden power in the child. She was a miko and he a Taiyoukai, there was bound to be an advantage for the child. He then thought of his council, they were going to have field day, they would make arrangements for his throne but they wouldn't kill a defenseless pup. His beast snarled at the thought of anyone touching the miko or their pup. He decided that he would keep her up in his summer castle with only his most trusted. There were some that would believe he was bewitched or that he did not truly care for her as a mate and seek to kill her off. All to gain a good standing with him; Killing her off would only hurt his honor, it being that he could not protect what was his.

His beast was already on edge leaving the miko, even if it was with his brother, he showed possessiveness. He felt his youkai spike putting the rabbit's senses on high alert; he ended the hunt snapping their necks, he then skinned and gutted his kill. His senses picked up on two youkai coming his way. He growled dangerously, his inner beast not happy about the two in the area. Taro and Gin flashed a bit of their youkai showing their lord no disrespect on intruding. They then walked the rest of the way toward his location. They had never seen their lord act in such a way, they then picked up in his youkai that he had a powerful mate. They kept a reasonably safe distance from him, knowing that they did not know their status in his pack, whether he trusted them or not.

"Taro, Gin go and retrieve the miko's things and alert her pack that will not be seeing them." They both saw the food he had acquired and that he did not want anyone near the miko and he even smelled like he just rutted with her, they shared a quick glance at each other. Something had happened to the change their lord and his views on humans and mating in general. Taro then stepped forward toward his lord.

"My lord miss Kagome had her eye on this cloak in the village. I acquired it for her." He did not look happy that Taro had bought her a gift, but seeing as he said she liked, he figured it would make her happy. He took the cloak in his other hand then turned to rush back to his mate. He walked into the storage room quickly noting that he would not allow her to stay there but for the night. He saw the way Inuyasha held her, even if he did not like being mated to a miko he did not want what was his to be touched.

"Inuyasha, prepare her meal." He then moved toward the young miko. But Inuyasha stood and got in his way.

"You can leave Sesshomaru, I already know about how you fell about humans and hanyous. I can take care of Kagome myself," he whispered so that Kagome did not hear. Sesshomaru bared his teeth at him.

"Whatever you may think or know Inuyasha, I marked her and most likely pupped her. I will not abandon what is mine," He snipped out. Inuyasha was slightly taken back by this especially since he could not detect the bond.

"She doesn't know you enough to trust you with her feelings. You've tried to kill her before, which is why I didn't let her know you were her guardian!," he whispered harshly. Sesshomaru then growled loud enough for Kagome to hear, she whimpered lowly. Even with the situation she was in his youkai in her recognized him as her mate and that he was getting angry and scaring the young miko.

"Despite the past Inuyasha, I will not abandon the miko to you. You don't even know where your bitch is at the moment anyway." He then shoved the food into his chest and walked until he was behind Kagome. He pulled out the cloak and covered her body in it. He then scooped her up, looking down at her face he saw that she was covering her body and face tightly to her hiding her whole body. He was glad though that his youkai did not let her flinch from his touch. He lowered his head to nuzzle her forehead while slightly squeezing her. He did not want any stress on his pup. He then walked out of the storage room outside past Inuyasha, who had grabbed a plate, found some wood, and was currently cooking the rabbit.

"Where are you taking her?" he said while getting up to follow.

"Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru is going to bathe his mate and explain things to her. This Sesshomaru only answers your questions because of the mystery and state of the miko and pup. Do not think so lowly of this Sesshomaru to kill either," he snapped out, not caring that Kagome had heard the mention of a pup. He'd decided he would explain things to her alone, to try and work up a trust with her. He'd already known of the miko's love of hot springs, he quickly sniffed one out. He set the miko down to go check the temperature of the spring to make sure it would not over heat her core.

Once was sure it was perfect he discarded his clothing praying the miko would see him and try to run away. He looked over at her, she looked as if in a trance, her eyes empty. His beast found the strength needed to break through, however it didn't it threatened that that was what it would do if Sesshomaru didn't do anything. He scooped her up and took a whiff of her scent, she smelled ill but he knew that is was her body physically saying that her mental health was poo at the moment. He then walked over to spring, carefully sliding in, he then found the perfect ledge to sit on. He sunk his fangs into her mating mark and began a low purr. It was a way inus tried to soothe a female's emotions. It helped slightly but her body was still tense.

He was about to address her as miko, but knew that would do no good. "Kagome, there some things that you must understand." She didn't give any indication that she was listening, though her eyes didn't look so empty but she still looked dazed, he continued. "This Sesshomaru knows that you are not happy with your current situation. This Sesshomaru must inform you that you are his mate and as such you will be seen to your every need. Most importantly since you are pupped you will need to be near this Sesshomaru or Inuyasha every day. We do not know whose pup you carry, so of course Inuyasha will be accompanying us many places. Our youkai gives you energy when the pup takes enough energy to maintain it's existence. You will be moved to a more comfortable setting for your pregnancy. Is there something you require before we depart in the morning?" She'd started crying but didn't say anything, she felt sick. He then continued a soft purr and began to wash her body with a cloth he had.

_'Is this what my life has become? What about my dreams of being with someone I love, is this what fate has left me to?'_ "I just want to go home." She whispered, silent tears mingling with spring water. She wanted to wake up in her bed away from this nightmare.

"We will visit, then." She thought of this as her escape. She knew the well wouldn't let him go through. She only wished that Inuyasha caught onto her plan and went along with it and that he would leave her alone in her time. She would figure it all out on her own. Her mind was in a million places at once she felt dizzy. Her thoughts then went to the realization that she was pregnant, and they didn't know whose child it was. She secretly hoped it was Inuyasha's; she did not want to be reminded of someone that hated her every day. Her and Inuyasha could stay in her time and raise the child. She felt Sesshomaru lift her from the water, the movement was too much and she ended up throwing up on his chest. She was afraid for what was to come.

He sighed heavily as if in annoyance, this was the person Kagome never wanted to see in her life again. He then set her on the bank, wrapped her in her cloak and went to scrub himself clean. He then got himself dressed and swiftly scooped Kagome into his arms. He decided this night was a bit chilly, he held her as close as he could trying to keep her warm. When he got back to the storage room he smelled the food wafting from it. He also had smelled that his trainees had come and gone. He set Kagome upon the futon, where she immediately curled into a ball.

He saw Inuyasha walk up to her with the plate of food which she declined. He let out a low growl of disapproval, she reacted by shedding a single tear and shivered. She had decided that the events from the days were too much for her.

"Kagome, please eat for the pup." Inuyasha said, she quickly shook her head. He didn't want to force her so instead he set it aside and laid her upon the futon and held her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru would not allow this, she was his mate, and also she was only in the cloak. He laid out on the futon and slid her out of his brother's arms wrapping his mokomoko around her. He then started a low purr to soothe her as she fell asleep. Tomorrow he would make sure she ate, and wouldn't give her the option of not eating. Inuyasha didn't want to argue while Kagome was sleeping so he just grabbed one of her hands and held it to his nose and scooted towards her.

_'I only hope we can get passed this,'_ Inuyasha thought.

**_'Our mate and pup, no one else's,'_** Sesshomaru's beast thought.


	11. Choke the Situation

I do Not Own Inuyasha

Warning: Character death

-Reminiscence

All morning she had been getting a weird feeling, I was like a silent voice in her head, telling her not go. As the morning progressed she easily ignored it. She wanted to go and leave, she hadn't quite gotten in her head that things were changing, people were changing, and that so was she changing as well. She wanted to forget her life there and start living in reality, which in the beginning she thought to be boring. Now, reality seemed like total bliss to soothe the ache of pain she felt in her very soul. She was slightly afraid to face her mother but new she would understand her even if she did not into full detail what happened that night. She just needed time to come up with the words needed to make her see reason. Then she would be able to forget the nightmare.

That morning, had a very awkward feel to it, as it should, especially since Kagome had stopped talking. Inuyasha had picked out her clothing from her yellow bag, much to Sesshomaru's distaste of her modern wear. He'd picked out jean capris with a bright blue top that resembled what her eyes looked like before fate failed her. She however didn't feel clothed enough and tried shielding her body's view form the world with her new red hooded cloak. Next came breakfast which hadn't gone so well either. Inuyasha had tried coaxing her into eating that morning, but Kagome's mental state had her in a total state of isolation. She didn't try to listen to his pleading or the burning eyes of the Taiyoukai. She suddenly came back to the surface when two cold golden eyes came into her view. He had been watching her ignore his brother's pleas for her to eat; it was time for him to step in.

Taking the bowl and spoon away from his brother her stared her down, only to have her look away in disgust. "Miko you need to eat." She kept her gaze focused on the other direction her face blank. He then grabbed her chin gingerly, through with her ignoring him. He bore a slight scowl on his face and said, "Kagome the longer it takes you to eat the longer you will be away from your village." She turned to him then, not looking him in his eyes she took the spoon from his hand and began to eat, not tasting a single drop of apple oatmeal. She then turned her gaze to Inuyasha, who looked as if he was thinking about what her plan meant. She looked at him with a hard heavy gaze while she held nothing in her eyes. It was as if she was daring him to tell Sesshomaru about her plan.

When he'd heard about her going home, he knew she was trying to get away from them. He would let her have her way, but he would stay around. He wanted to make sure she was healing and eating for the sake of the pup. He didn't know if it was his but he still cared. Even the thought of having a pregnant Kagome with his pup used to warm his heart. But now he felt like a true monster, a cheating, lying dirty half breed. He didn't deserve her but he would in all his power and above make sure she got her fairytale ending. Even if the request were for him to kill himself, he'd think on it and maybe do it; for her.

Breakfast ended, Kagome was ready to go home. She didn't even bother with grabbing her things; Inuyasha saw this and did it for her in case she left behind something of value to her. The whole way there that Inuyasha had been leading them to the clearing, Sesshomaru had a foreboding feeling, as if he shouldn't let her go home. They then came upon a small clearing, one that smelled heavily of his brother and the miko. His beast didn't like all the possibilities of what could have happened between the two there. He heard what sounded like wind howling and the chatter of her old pack. He then smelled the stench of that wolf that always chased after her heart. His beast bristled against its cage. It did not want this male anywhere near his mate and pup. He stopped then turned to bare his teeth to the on -coming threat to his status as her Alpha. He grabbed the unsuspecting Kagome from her dazing trances of home behind his back and let a low threatening growl fill his chest. Inuyasha had caught up to the situation a minute later.

Kouga had come back from his lands after having his honor thrown in his face. The surrounding wolf tribes were beginning to think he was an unworthy ruler. He'd insulted a princess, gotten most of his clan killed, used sacred jewel shards for his own strength and benefit, and now was doing a horrific job of keeping everyone and things in order. As well as defeating Naraku. Ginta and Hakaku had left his side long before he came upon mount Hakurai. They'd started doubting his leadership as well. He was alone now and facing exile, his only hope now was to mate Kagome. She may have been human, but her power and personality would appeal to his people. She was his only hope and he was riding on it. On his way toward where he had smelled her he had come upon her pack and its two new members. They weren't quite taken with him showing up asking about their dog- breath lord and Kagome.

Shippou and her friends were looking for her as well ignoring Taro and Gin's order about their friend seeing no one at the moment. Shippou was really upset and longed to be with the girl he thought of as his long time sister. The slayer and monk told him about what Shippou had told him of the night before; How Naraku had showed up, Inuyasha transforming, and the defeat of Naraku. Now he really felt at his low, he could no longer avenge his fallen comrades and prove his worth anymore, nor did he know if he would be able to find the wind witch in time to appease the clans, she probably hit town after Naraku's defeat. He desperately needed Kagome. He grabbed the wailing Shippou and took off in the direction he smelled her and the other inus. He hoped taking on Shippou would raise his chances with gaining her his side and not Inuyasha's.

He could tell things were off before he even made it the clearing, he scent held something in it that he was starting to grow suspicious of and not like. He then heard the sounds of a protective inu growling and felt its youkai begin to rise. He broke through then and came upon the scene of both of the brother's glaring at him while hiding the view of Kagome who wouldn't turn to face him. He smelled her strong distress and depression. "Inuyasha, what did you _do_ to my woman," he snarled, spitting out his name with disgust. He was surprised when his older brother beat him to the answer.

"She is not yours and _never_ will be," Sesshomaru said, his eyes flashing in rage. It was taking every ounce of him to maintain his composure; his beast had gone into full-blown snarling and fighting in its cage.

Ignoring the Taiyoukai's words he flicked his eyes over his shoulder to look at her rigid back, her distress had been climbing since he had come within her range of powers. "Kagome I've come to take you away from here, you would be happy in my pack." He continued even after he heard the deadly snarls and blades being pulled free. Shippou who had been hiding behind him let out a 'eep' in fright when Kouga grabbed him from his back. "I know how much you love Shippou and I brought him here for you." He then set the frightened kitsune down who was on the verge of peeing his pants. He then made a dash for the bushes off to the side of the clearing. "I also know how much you love pups and-." He never got the chance to finish his sentence before he was interrupted.

"Kouga." She said, her voice cold and holding no emotion but bitterness. "I have no desire to be your mate or bare any of your children as I have tried to tell you before. You will never see me again." She didn't even look him in the eye. _'He would be just like the rest, only causing me pain and taking away my dreams.'_

He took a step forward, his agitation beginning to rise. "No-." Again he didn't have time to finish. Sesshomaru had made Kagome sit on the grass when he felt her distress rise and formed his own youkai barrier around her. He then lunged for battle to put the big mouthed wolf in his place. Meanwhile the monk had arrived as well as Taro and Gin who remained behind the forest wall watching. Inuyasha stayed close to Kagome not sure how she would react if he fought with the wolf. He remembered all the face planting he'd gotten when he did and didn't need that right now since he needed to keep Kouga away if he got too close. He heard his friends make their way as fast as they could around the clearing in the forest. He ran up to them before they could get within clear view of Kagome's blank face.

"Inuyasha! What in the hell is going on. Why is Sesshomaru fighting with Kouga! Let me see Kagome, help us get her out of that barrier." She made a move past the hanyou only to be blocked by Inuyasha.

He looked her straight in the eye and with a stern voice he told her, "Kagome is fine-…she just wants alone time right now. And don't worry about things, Sesshomaru won't kill the idiot unless he does anything more stupid."

Shippou then chose to run up to him and started pounding on his legs. "What did you do you idiot, it's because of last night you hurt her didn't you!? What did you do to Kagome, I'll kill you myself!"

He eyes turned pained and the look he gave Shippou told it all. "Shippou go grow up strong and when you come back one day I'll let you do it. I couldn't do my job right, so one day you do it for me." He then turned away from their questioning gazes.

"Kagome!" Sango called. "Inuyasha, why won't she answer us, let alone look at me?!" Her anger was growing, so was her fear for her friend. She almost let her tears fall, but held fast, she couldn't appear right now.

Miroku then stepped up, with his face cold he asked sternly." Inuyasha, what did you _do_?" He never got his answer, Sesshomaru had spoken up. He had given a quick beating to the wolf and finally stopped when Kouga gave into submission. He then watched with a grin as his competition ran off into the woods. Clearly he had been destroyed when he found that he could not win. He then turned to look at his prize: Kagome. She still had her back to where the battle had occurred and smelled the small trace of tears. She may have been human but she mostly carried his pup and was his mate, he could not afford for her to be in distress. He quickly strode up to her while dispersing his barrier, He made her stand and turn to him. She didn't look at him as he let his youkai flow around her, it quieted the hysteria that that had started building. At first he thought taking her home would have been a bad thing, but then he thought _'If she is surrounded by her loved ones she will stop going into distress.'_

He then turned to his brother who had been conversing with her pack. "Leave this is of no concern to you," His voice loud and demanding. At his words the group gave him hard glances and kept throwing silent pleas toward his brother, he had enough. He let his youkai along with his irritation swirl around the clearing. The humans and kit stiffened and turned to leave, but the monk stopped for some few last words.

"Inuyasha, tell us when Lady Kagome returns to us." He then continued walking catching up to his wife; Shippou, he had noticed, left crying heading toward the other side of the village.

~APV~

She couldn't look at them, nor could she try to save Kouga. She wanted to disappear. _'It's better this way; they never really needed me in the group any way. All I cause is death and misery, I can't stay here.'_ She ignored the nagging in her soul that called to her to stay, 'No.', she buried and hide herself deeper she wouldn't listen to that voice. She was leaving and not coming back, these fears in this era she could not face. it hurt to leave, but had to, so she let her tears fall loose.

~End~

He grabbed the bags and headed toward the well. "Where does she live?" His brother asked.

"She's not from here, she comes to us from the well." His brother became curious at that statement. "We jump in and come out on the other side." He then threw the bags over the side and tried to take Kagome from his brother, but he pushed him aside. They then hopped over the side together…

.

.

.

But only two bodies passed through time…

He stood there in wonder; he didn't see the miko or his brother or the bags. They were gone and he was alone. He felt like a fool, he had been tricked as he felt it. He released a blooding curdling roar. He leapt out of the well only to leap back in and have no results. He was truly livid now, he felt his blood boil and he let it. His beast came forth along with his true form. He began snarling and pacing back and forth while baring his teeth at the old wooden well. He then came to his senses. _'This Sesshomaru doesn't need them; another problem taken off my hands. Now I can go back to my lands and not have to sully my hands with this mess.'_

**_'No, we will find a way to our mate.'_**

_'She is not our mate! She __**never**__ was, this was just another burp in our existence. We are more than just some love sick pup.' He never really let his emotion get the best of him until now._

_It snarled at him, his own beast was in rage at what he was saying. __**'I will **__**never**__** give up on her and neither will you!'**_

_'And how do you suppose we reach her? Hm you come up with something; This Sesshomaru has grown tired of your silly notions and fantasies of having the miko as a mate!'_

**_'We wait for our idiot brother's return,'_**_ his beast said darkly._

.

.

.

It had taken him a minute to calm back down to his humanoid form. Seconds later he noticed his trainees on the edge of the clearing watching him. He didn't need to appear weak right now. He then caught the slight smell of the wolf, who was still in the area. He walked out of the clearing following the smell to the tree his brother had once been pinned to. There drifting with the breeze was Kouga, the late lord of the eastern mountains. His body hanging by its neck with what appeared to be a piece of his clothing . He didn't understand, was it his failing honor or the rejection of the miko? _'She is worth that much to people who fall for her. How is she that special?'_

"My lord." Taro said, out of turn as always. He stood nervously next to his comrade Gin. They were not sure what was going on and did not want to be caught in their lord's rage.

"Prepare my summer castle for new trainees. Have the castles oldest working servants move there as well. When you're finished guard my ward with your life until I return." He never looked their way, he continued watching the dead corpse sway in the wind; His hands behind his back, a thoughtful look on his face.

Is the story playing out how you think it's going to be? Reviews are nice ; )

Tell me your opinion or if you think it needs work!

Thanks!

-Reminisce


	12. Insight For Things to Come

I do not own Inuyasha

*Story Note Fact*

In order to get close to the ultimate power a demon must have an heir, surplus amount of power from hard work and training, and an understanding as well as respect for life.

-Reminiscence

He'd walked right on her heels into her childhood home. Her mother had a fit about why Kagome was acting the way she was. She didn't look at her, let her touch her, she didn't say a word. She dragged herself up the stairs into her room and shut the door. was on the verge of panic, she turned to Inuyasha then, her eyes full of fire, asked in a steel voice, "What happened to Kagome."

He looked at he but avoided her eyes, "The end is coming…and-and she needed some alone time." :Lie

She thought it over in her head, _'So the jewel will be complete and she has to choose worlds, my poor baby'_ "Inuyasha, does this have something to do with marrying her?"

"N-no."

"hmmm, I guess it's time I let Kagome start thinking about what she wants to do with her life alone. Who am I kidding I want her to come to me. Hmmm Inuyasha, does your life involve Kagome's as well?"

He couldn't bare to look her in the face to answer her, he knew that most likely the chance of that pup being his he'd always be in her life. But even if it wasn't his, he'd stay and protect her and her pup from the shadows. _'Kagome never left me, even after all the pain I put her through.'_ "I'd dedicate my whole life to protecting Kagome."

She had to take a second to process his words in her head. Inuyasha had never been one for words, but here he was verbally pledging to stick by her daughter's side. "Very well, welcome to the family officially." She then embraced him, as a mother would a son. Inuyasha felt the bile rise in his throat. He just lied to the mother of a woman he loved, hurt, and raped. And now convinced her mother he was going to be a part of the family. He was truly a monster, he didn't deserve her kindness.

"Kagome's mother-" he said breaking the embrace.

"Call me mama Inuyasha; you don't have to be so formal anymore."

"Right…um could you fix Kagome something good to eat later on, I'm sure it would brighten her mood."

"Of course Inuyasha, would you like something as well?"

"No, Don't worry about me." He turned and left a very confused Mrs. Higurashi in the middle of her living room, Inuyasha never turned down a meal in his life.

~APV~

She was very aware of Inuyasha and his plan to keep watch over her, But he wasn't ever coming back in her room. She couldn't look at him right now. She made her way to her bathroom and shut the door. She felt dirty and wanted to get thoroughly cleaned. The water was scorching her skin, but she didn't feel its sting, her body felt numb and her soul in pain, but something was keeping her from feeling empty. She just wanted something to relieve it all; turning her head toward the door she spotted her razor on the bathroom sink. She reached for it and thought on what to do. _'I can't kill myself; Inuyasha would take me back to Sesshomaru to get revived and then keep me as prisoner or kill me. And losing too much blood isn't good for the baby. As much as I'm not ready for it, I have to think about it. One little cut wouldn't hurt.' _She submerged her legs in the water and then brought the razor to the inside of her thigh.

It felt good, like a relief, she then realized even if the blood was in the water Inuyasha would still smell it. She frantically leapt for the shower spray in her wire basket and started saturating the air with it. Relieved at the signs of Inuyasha's nose not picking up the scent she leaned back and watched her blood mix and turn to soft pink. The wound healed dramatically fast. Pink and red swirls were the last things she saw…. She then drifted off.

.

.

_"Don't fear him. Go back their coming."_

_ "Who's coming?"_

_ "They're going to try to deceive you."_

_ "Who? Who are you? Why?"_

_ "Follow your destiny." There was a sound of swinging like on a swing at a park. Children giggling, she opened her eyes and saw a figure standing in the shadow of the ancient tree. Male, definitely male, he was tall muscular but not scary looking. He stood under the tree as rabbits grazed peacefully in the surrounding field; the birds chirped harmoniously, the wind blew the tree's blossoms around him in a swirl. She then heard approaching feet, but didn't dare turn to see who. She was too interested in the figure standing in the shadows._

_"Mommy?"_

She jumped startled by the voice out of her sleep. She came to quickly, she assumed she had been asleep for perhaps 10 minutes at the most. She then thought back to the voice, it sounded so familiar yet grown and mature, it scared her enough to not focus on it. Hopping out of the tub she let the water drain then dug under her sink for the cleaning spray. Once she had the tub thoroughly scrubbed clean of her sinful crime she headed out of the bathroom and began to dress in her night clothes. She'd decided she wasn't going to face the world just yet, however that dream and her nightmares of that night kept her from a peaceful sleep. She opted for studying; she wanted to have her normal life back the way it was before shit got really serious.

~APV~

He waited and listened to her as she bathed. He wouldn't risk her life or his pup's, she was currently a danger to herself. He didn't even know how she felt toward the pup, if she could just hate him and not the pup he would gladly welcome the death he deserved for his crime. He had a lot of things to think about at the moment. He still had to find Kikyou, he prayed to Kami that Sesshomaru hadn't taken his rage out on her or the village. He just had to come up with the right thing to say to get passed his brother's anger and start building a hut for Kikyou and his unborn pup with her. But how was he going to accomplish it all while keeping Kagome in her world and a good eye on her? _'I'll just wait until she's in a deep sleep when the time comes, but not tonight. I have to give Sesshomaru time to leave.' _And that's what he did.

She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her through her window as well as feel his aura that was filled with sadness and self-hate. She tried her best to ignore it and focus on her studies while trying not to feel guilty. This wasn't his fault neither was it hers but she felt slightly fearful to look at him. She studied well into the day, not even stopping to eat, that is until Inuyasha showed up. He made as much noise as possible coming into her room so as not to startle her. He gently grabbed her hand then quickly placed one of the sandwiches her mother made in her hand. She didn't respond to the sandwich but to his touch, she felt her heart pick up mildly, but that wasn't at all it either. His touch brought warmth to her middle calming her almost immediately. When she still hadn't responded he gave a hand a gentle squeeze silently begging her to eat. When she started eating he immediately let go of her hand and walked to the other side of her room near her window and sat on the sill watching the wall.

Dinner came and again her mother brought her meal to her room and asked a quick question about her wanting anything else, she gave a simple reply of no. Again Inuyasha waited for her to eat before dunking out her window. 10 o'clock came around and Kagome felt fatigued but kept going in her studies, her mind thrown into study mode. She suddenly heard the creaking of her window, she knew it was him but she didn't know why he had come, she wasn't eating. She heard him walk over to her and grab her hand like it was the most fragile thing in the world and pull her to her feet. He then led her over to her bed and tucked her in, without looking at her but at her hand that was still in his he said, "Goodnight Kagome." His voice sounded sorrowful and pained. He then walked back over to her window and sat under it with his sword in his lap. His Dark human hair and eyes blending in with the dark.

She didn't feel totally comfortable with him sitting there while she slept but a force in her wouldn't allow her to push him away.

~FE~

He had swiftly and effortlessly gone to his summer castle to check on Rin and inform his servants of their duties. He had his summer castle staffed by his most loyal and those that had been around when he was a mere pup. He informed them of a female that they were to respect and take care of while she resided there giving no clues as to if she was his mate or pupped. He also visited Rin and informed only her that his special guest was Kagome. He then headed off to his main castle where he tended to his duties and sent a messenger with a letter that was for Dai and Roku his new trainees, they were to meet him at main his castle and leave with him for his summer home to start training. Everything was in place except for Kagome, he was still waiting for Inuyasha to show so he could catch him and threaten him with the older miko to bring Kagome back.

At first he thought to wait at his home for morning but his beast was still tugging at its reins. It wanted no needed her at his side. It wanted to smell her again and touch her he saw it as completely logically since his beast was his basic instincts; he still felt disgusted with his other half. He hated weaknesses, he had fought his way to the top and he wasn't stopping just yet. The other lord's and nobles were itching to throw him over, they knew that his power was growing and would be delighted to find something that was a weakness to him. That was the problem with demons, as you grow, learn, and fought your youkai grew in size from absorbing the energy from the fallen, however it took time to achieve something as powerful as he. But of he was born with most of his power, but that did not mean he didn't have his count of battles.

It was written that there was once a demon who'd come close though, he was so powerful he gained the power to manipulate the earth and things around him. However there were things in him that other demons didn't have. He was a kind and calm man who had a family but no mate; he cared for all species of life which was why the kami didn't stop him while he was on his path to ultimate greatness. He had everything material but there one thing that he couldn't gain. He never had a mate, instead he had a female sire pups for him. As he was going through the trials the kami had set before him his breeder plotted against him so that she could gain his wealth and share it with her lover. In the end many wars were fought and lives lost, after losing his pups and seeing through his breeder's plot, there was nothing holding him to earth. He came down with the only illness that could kill a demon. He went senile and on a rage filled rampage and in the end killed his breeder, her lover, and then himself.


	13. Those That I Love

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Two days had gone by since Kagome had come home and she was ready to get away from the sorry looking eyes from her family. During the two days she had spent in her room either staring at the wall or studying, trying to keep her thoughts about what happened at bay. She would go through the memories of the happy times, before Miroku and Sango got serious, before Inuyasha's birthday, and most of all before that night. Why, her life was going down hill at this rate, and now there were things going on that would change her very existence. Going to school was the only way to get away from it all and act like nothing ever happened.

Kagome had awoken that morning to her alarm playing music from the morning radio station. It was right in the middle of the song which at first gave her a start.

'Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for somethin'

Some of them want to use you; some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you; some of them want to be abused….'

_'Oh the fucking irony'_ she thought. Even though the song was loud and alarming it held a certain message for her so she continued listening.

Hold your head up movin' on.

'_Now the God's decide to help. heh, where were they on that day in the forest? When I couldn't do a damn thing but cry and scream my heart out?'_ she thought as a single tear fell.

'Keep your head up, movin' on

_'Now I know why Marilyn Manson does the things he does. His grandfather was one sick bastard; I only hope I can get through this.'_ She sat up from her bed with a sigh and got out of bed.

As she was preparing for her day she felt the chills run up her spine and the feeling of dread, but she pushed on just thinking of it as her nervousness. She ate a slight portion of her breakfast and hurried out her door. As soon as she got past the shrine stairs she felt something gravitating towards her and an odd feeling of curiosity. The walk to school made her mind hazy but she continued on fully aware of Inuyasha's watchful presence. When she got near the school gate she was greeted by her friends who quickly commented on her paleness and sunken in eyes, which she quickly overrode with saying she had been studying.

Ayami had just been asking if she was truly alright since she wasn't acting her usual self, when she saw him. He had a dark look in his eyes almost unnatural considering it was darker than his black hair. He was a fellow classmate who was rumored to be in an occult that did atrocious evil deeds, all for the devil they worshipped. The air around him felt cold and sinister as their eyes met and trained on each other. He looked at her as if in knowing then quickly strode away into the building. Kagome stood there in a daze of lustful curiosity while the air around her shifted evilly.

"K-kagome? Are you alright, who are you staring at?" Yuka asked.

"I'm fine." Her voice nonchalant almost like a memorized speech; as if in a trance while her eyes gained back their clarity. She then walked in the building following her curiosity. She found him in her home room in his usual seat. She watched him as she sat through their lesson wondering what was attracting her to him. Cho had always been quiet and kept to himself. People would often hear him having conversations with unseen people, what was it about him now that caught her attention. He then turned his dark emotionless eyes on her and smiled a sinister smile before turning away again. The classroom took on an icy chill and her heart began hammering in her chest.

That was when the whispers started. They were talking to her, confusing her the whole time. There were maybe 5 voices, some were telling her to go through the well, others were telling her to stay and let everything run its course. She didn't like this some of them sounded concerned but their voices were demonic in nature. She specifically heard one who was calling out to her; she turned her head in the direction of the voice and immediately shivered. There in the corner of the classroom a dark shadow was manifesting. She was sure by then she was shit crazy, she shouldn't be seeing this, even if she is a miko, this darkness is the only one you see on tv in America about exorcisms and the Catholic's view of demons, which she thought exaggerated the wrong way how demons were.

.

.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when the final bell rang. She feared for her and her child's being, those voices and shadow followed her throughout the day and would whisper things about what Sesshomaru would do to her, some of them bad some of them good. She didn't want to hear any more of what they had to say because she drew the line when one of them told her to leave her family that they wouldn't love or let a whore sleep under their roof. It brought tears to her eyes knowing that it was probably true, but now how could she tell them, her soul couldn't bare being left behind like with Sango and Miroku. And she sure as hell wasn't going to stick long with Inuyasha, she wanted him to give her time to think, what had happened deeply cut her soul, after all it had been a traumatic experience.

As she briskly walked through the halls, trying to avoid the one person who did usually show up when school let out, she was stopped in her tracks by Cho. "My Kagome you look troubled, I know we don't know each other as well but I have something better than what Hojo could give you. Trying to keep up with studies and going in and out of the hospital can wear you down, so here take my good luck charm. It works better than any other medicine." He looked like a devious villain. Kagome didn't like his presence now but her body still held that gravitational pull of curiosity. She didn't feel comfortable being around him, remembering his history, she let her powers inch out of her. As soon as she came into contact with the dark entity that surrounded him her powers began having spasms as if it did not know how to respond to its presence, like a part of it was confused.

First she looked at his out stretched hand which dangled a necklace with a 6 pointed star at the end. _'That star, it's not right.'_ She was indeed right, the stars point directions were wrong. Instead of having one centered point it had two plus it confused her as to why it had six points. She then looked into his eyes and did not like what she saw; his eyes were taking on a new color. Cinnamon rings were forming the outside of the black, it shook her being and now she truly felt that he wasn't a person she wanted to get to know. She shook her head at him looking deep into the pits of his eyes. "N-no thank you, I have to go now." She then tried bypassing him but he quickly took hold of her arm and firmly held her in place. Her first reaction was instinct to spark her powers but they stayed buried as if hesitating, when that failed she began to tremble and hyperventilate.

"It will help th-."

"Higurashi." Hojo had been searching the school to look for her; she had been avoiding him all day. He had seen Cho trying to give her a necklace and felt strongly offended at the motion and felt his blood boil when he grabbed her. "Who do you think you are?" When he got up to Cho they held an intense glaring contest before Cho suddenly smirked at him then let go of her arm and walked away. He then turned worried eyes on her she still trembling from when he had grabbed her. "Kagome what did he want from you, and why have you been avoiding me?" He said while taking both of her hands in his like Koga would.

She felt her anger spike; she wasn't his concern but she did feel grateful for him coming to her rescue. "I-I don't know and I've got a lot on my mind, I have to go." She said not looking him in the eyes.

"Wait, Kagome we're together, we should confide in each other. At lea-"

"Hojo we never really started and I just didn't know how to tell you that it wasn't meant to be." Her voice quiet and strained. She then side stepped his shocked form and began scurrying her way down the hall. Before she made 3 steps Inuyasha came bounding from around the corner in his usual attire with the added baseball cap.

"Kagome." He said, his voice calm but his eyes said half crazed. He had seen the other male reach ou to try and grab her as he came around the bend. He wouldn't let some weak human touch his pregnant beloved Kagome. Inus were fiercely protective of their females when they were carrying and often challenged and killed males who dared to get too close. He took swift strides toward her as he smelled the anxiety and confusion rolling off of her in waves. Acting out of instinct and not thinking about his actions he pulled her into his side then stuck his nose in the crook of her neck and began a low warning growl while looking at Hojo with murder written clear in his eyes.

Hojo stood there with fear written on his face as he looked at the dangerous looking man in front of him. He may have looked slightly boyish but his physic through what he could see told him another story that probably involved many hardships and survival. The girl in his arms looked at this man with deep recognition in her eyes. He took a safe step back thinking of at first running but then of Kagome. She didn't want to be with him and had taken his heart on a ride along the way. Now he saw how things were and who this man was to her, but his heart still desired her and probably always would. He then suddenly turned and walked away.

Kagome had been so focused on her hanyou and her uneasiness at his proximity that she did not notice Hojo watching them until she saw him turn his heartbroken face and turn away. She now felt guilt, and helplessness, but the truth needed to be told. She then remembered where she was and turned to face Inuyasha and look him straight in the eyes, something she hadn't done in days. He quickly looked away. She hesitantly stepped away from him and began her jog home.

APV

He had been walking home with his head held low thinking on how the feelings he had for Kagome had never been expressed in words. He thought that this along with their lack of going out was the down fall of what he believed to be their relationship. He was about to let out another one of his pity sighs when a voice came into his head. 'There's still a way to get her back.' This voice made him stop in his tracks; he had never had a conscious that talked to him. He felt unsure but then remembered the fact that the voice did sound exactly like him.

'She made it clear about us though and that man, we don't stand a chance competing with him.

'You just need to toughen up, we need to have a serious talk. I can make you a man and help you get the girl of your dreams.'

'Where were you before when I would feel uncertain about her and other things?'

'ugh, you've always been good at everything, so I did not have a reason to intervene. However Kagome is another topic. Even I can say we cannot lose her.'

'Well I guess this is okay because in the end she'll see who we are. But wait what about that silver haired man.'

'Don't worry I have a plan, but first we'll need to observe for the next few days, and then we'll make our move.'

'Okay.' He then finished his walk home with a wicked grin gracing his boyish features. Even though he felt slightly drained in body his very being felt like it was filled with male pride and power. That day he walked home with a silly high pep in his step.

APV

He had been watching her through the whole day from a far distance. Her mother had insisted on her coming down stairs to eat dinner, and had brought up the subject of her birthday. Something that held much importance to him. It was the day she was brought into this world and the day she was brought to his. He remembered the pain he felt when he awoke in the morning to the scene of what had happened that night. She deserved a better life than the one she was living at the moment. If she were to return to his era she would either be killed or stuck with Sesshomaru and probably with his pup. However knowing Kagome she would most likely love the pup, he did have his doubts though and that was what scared him. If she rejected his love, which he knew she would, he could live with but with a broken heart. However if she refused to love his pup he would understand, but it would truly kill him.

He hated everything that had happened to her over the last couple of in the feudal era it was quite common for a woman to be forced into a mating, but this was sweet human Kagome, she did not know the ways of youkai's or the feudal era. And he couldn't blame her, she was from this time. If she hadn't been pulled through the well she would still be happy and afraid of him. If he had the power to turn back time he would make sure she avoided it all and stayed in her own world. He loved her enough to wish he never met her, a deep backwards way of loving. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the mention of a party that Kagome could invite her friends to. He immediately felt his self- esteem hit rock bottom, there was no way he thought, that Kagome would let him come. Well he still cared for her no matter what so he would get her a present. He hoped with all his heart that the gift would lease her, as well as help with some of the awkwardness, she hadn't said a word to him in days and hardly a word to any of her family.

APV

Kagome sat through dinner staring and picking at her food, the smell coming off of that was on her plate did not catch her taste. She had been thinking about going to her room soon when her mother called her name. She looked up at her trying to hide the pain in her eyes as she did the best innocent look she could master. "Mother."

"Is something the matter dear, you haven't touched your food?" she had been watching her daughter for the past two days when she wasn't in her room. She believed there was more to the whole story about her mission in the feudal era. Something that had to do with a certain Hanyou, and also since when did Kagome call her mother. It sounded so unattached, being called mama or mommy made her feel like she was one with her children. She and Kagome hadn't been talking as they had in the past as well, ever since they had come home with bad news Kagome didn't speak unless she was spoken to.

" No, I was just thinking." Her voice had remained slightly lifeless giving her away a bit.

"Well, your birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to know your plans."

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe you could have a party here! Oh and invite all of your friends."

"I don't like the idea."

"Why not it's your 18th birthday, I thought that maybe you would want a party or go out with your girlfriends. Kagome, is something the matter?"

Lie "No, mother I just thought of something. Maybe this party should be kept close to family. I would rather spend with you guys." She said while cracking an awkward smile.

"Oh! Honey that's very sweet of you, but remember this is your choice, you only turn 18 once." She only responded with a slight nod of her head before she excused herself from dinner, her food uneaten. She made it to her room where she turned and walked into her private bathroom. She decided again on having a bath that night, she felt the need to release her pain in the only new way she found.

.

.

After bathing she left out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel and headed for her dresser. As she passed to walk to her bed with her pajamas she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself, her skin looked deathly pale and she had bags under her eyes but the worst thing she saw was the mating mark. Its red boldness stuck out at her like a flashing neon sign. She felt ugly and like a disgusting used whore with a baby on the way and she didn't even know the father. She then saw that on her dresser were some lip glosses, she quickly grabbed the darkest color and with the fuzzy tip at the end she scribbled on the mirror hateful nasty things. Next she drew an outline of her head over the words. _'You're a slut; you don't deserve a family to love you. Your baby will grow up and will one day look down upon you and their birth and believe it to be a disgrace.'_

_'I don't deserve love.' _The memories of her childhood and her father along with memories in the feudal era with the inutachi rushed through her mind. Her eyes slowly traveled down to her flat abdomen as she brought her hand to caress it. _'My baby will one day hate me and look down on me and will think I'm a whore. I can't let this happen I can't lose him too. He'll never find out the truth. I'll cover the mark up with make-up' _She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

"Kagome honey, I think we need to have a talk." She quickly smeared the lip gloss over her mirror destroying all her words of hate then quickly pulled on her pajamas.

"One second, okay come in." Her mother then opened the door and walked to sit on the bed with her daughter.

"Kagome, is something wrong, you've been awfully quiet for the past few days." She quickly became nervous and scratched her scalp in a fidgety sort of way.

"N-no, I'm just a little stressed is all." Her mother then looked her over and became convinced when she saw the bags on her eyes and her slight paleness.

"What are you stressed about? Is it going back to the feudal era, you haven't been spending that much time here when you do come home. I'm sure Inuyasha will see that you need some more time before you go back."

"Yeah, a break is what I need."

"You know what, I'll take care of everything for your birthday, you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks mom." Her voice sounded grateful and she even cracked the best smile she could. Even if her mother didn't know the truth about some things, she always managed to make her children feel lucky to have someone like her. _'I wonder if she'll stay like this if I ever tell her what happened.'_

APV

All was quiet in the Higurashi shrine, he had made sure to check on everyone and everything on the property. Kagome was sleeping but it was like those other two nights where she squirmed around her bed, sometimes waking up breathing hard and a little flustered. She would then cry herself quietly to sleep, All Inuyasha could do was stay out of her room for fear of her having a bad reaction to seeing him in her room. It made him feel all the more guiltier and so full of self-hate. Tonight however was a different night, first he was going to look for Kikyou then start on their family hut. But first he had to look out for his brother in case he had to fight him about taking Kagome away. He highly doubted the bastard cared as long as the stain was taken care of.

He made it over to their family well and quickly jumped in. On the other side the first thing he smelled was Sesshomaru, he had been there for hours he presumed. Well he was not one to back down in a fight. He swiftly jumped out of the well only to be tackled the second his toe hit the earth. Sesshomaru was in his true form standing over him with his paw holding him down. "Ugh, Sesshomaru you fucking bastard! Get the hell off of me!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and snarled in his native tongue. "Where is she, where does the well lead half breed?"

"Why the fuck do you care? You hate humans and hanyous, besides you were probably going to kill them the first chance you got. I took her away; she doesn't need a heartless bastard like you!" He then tried squirming trying to get the paw off of him.

"As if I'd let a half breed do my job and tarnish my honor."

"Heh, that's funny coming from you. Considering it might be yours and will most definitely is a hanyou."

"I have no time for your foolishness Inuyasha, bring her back here or I will hunt down that older bitch and make her suffer." He wouldn't really do it but he would certainly hold her captive. He wasn't a cold being that would stoop so low as to harm a harmless young pup.

"Oh yeah, then she'd just kick your ass and then I'll cut off your arm again and your legs!"

"Hmph, foolish half breed that only happened because I underestimated you and the thought that a weakling like you would have neither the gall nor the strength to wield the sword. As for your breeding whore she hardly has the power to purify you, killing her would be quite easy for me."

"Argh! That's not true!" he then managed to break free then unsheathe his sword. He ended up actually missing his brother but it did give him an advantage because of the smoke to sneak out of the field to go in search of Kikyou and his unborn pup.

Sesshomaru stood in the rubble; he had let his brother get away. He would keep watch for the next few days so that he could collect clues on how to get a way on the other side of the well. He then thought of the slayer and monk, he had a very interesting piece of information for them. He was sure to have the answers he needed.

.

.

A week and some days had passed by and Kagome still preferred to stay silent. She also found it difficult getting to school, since she had followers outside the shrine everyday waiting for her. They were some type of demonic entities that couldn't set foot on the shrine but liked to follow and wait for her every day. They would always be talking to her, it was all a murmur. She mostly tuned them out and would put up invisible purifying barrier between her and them. She was doing okay in her studies but her social life was rapidly deteriorating; her friends still tried talking to her trying to figure out what was wrong with her because they knew there was something the matter with her. She also had the feeling weeks ago that someone had been watching her, and she was right, Cho and some other boys would watch her from afar and whisper among themselves things she thought that concerned her. She was constantly stressed. She didn't have control over her thoughts from time to time, and there was no one to tell her what was wrong with her. The end result was more stress, jumping at harmless things, and cutting every night. Life had broken her.

Meanwhile Inuyasha stayed far from her everyday but would always be there to watch over her when she would go somewhere or when she was alone. At night he would leave and go back to the feudal era to work on his hut. He had found Kikyou a week ago, she was very exhausted and in another village not wearing her miko garbs. As much as he loathed it, he gave her some of his youkai for the pup, afterward he felt sick to his stomach. After the encounter he told her to be wary and to not return to the village so soon. He then left her after she showed him her baby bump and gave him an apology for leaving him that night (she knows nothing of what happened) that she was scared of his form when he was that way. He quickly reassured her that no one was killed and that he was working on their hut. Once he was sure of himself that he had done a day's full of work he would think about the perfect gift for Kagome.

Sesshomaru had done some deep thinking and spying as well as making lives miserable. He had gone to the village the day after attacking Inuyasha. He had known over half a month ago before that the slayer and monk had secretly gotten married and consummated it. He could threaten their lives or with hold any information concerning someone they held dear to their hearts. It made him very pleased when both the slayer and monk took the threat seriously, even if it was concealed behind a few words.

"I require information concerning the young miko."

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"No, I believe you have the answers I am looking for."

Miroku became slightly nervous, while Sango became a little concerned. "And what might that be Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango said while hoping it wasn't the question she was thinking.

"Where does the well take her?"

"It takes her home." Miroku said hoping that he wouldn't want to know where.

" I already know this but where in the region does it take her?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"You're stalling and holding back details monk. I suggest you answer the question right. Where does it take her?"

"Pardon me Lord Sesshomaru, but the last time we saw you, you were fighting Koga. And something was the matter with Kagome, what happened to her?"

"It is none of your concern."

"But we are practically sisters and she is my friend."

"Monk I suggest you restrain your wife."

"My lord I enjoy my wife having the freedom to speak."

"Something the young miko has taught you."

"Yes."

"I have something in my possession that would please the slayer."

"What might that be?"

"Where does the well take the miko and I won't ask again." His eyes had become colder this time and it greatly unsettled the married couple.

"S-she's from the future." Miroku knew Sango wouldn't say it but he figured since only Inuyasha and Kagome could get through there would be no problem; Sesshomaru didn't need to know that small detail.

"How does this well work?"

"That we do not know."

"Hn." He smelled no lie coming from him and felt the slayer's anger rise. He fluidly stood then headed for the door but before he left he asked, "Where is the Kit?"

"We don't know he left after Lady Kagome did. May I ask what has happened concerning Sango?"

"By the medicinal village where the hanyou was slain you will found the corpse of her brother." He then left. As he walked away he heard the uncontrollable wailing of the slayer.

He immediately went into the woods using his inhuman speed to find the kit that the young miko adored, and concluded he would have an advantage if he kidnapped the kit. He didn't know why he was going through all of this to get her back when all he could do really is beat Inuyasha every time he saw him til' he was down to his last beating to make him drag her back. No he was going through all of this conniving like the evil hanyou. Speaking of which he never got to kill, oh well was his attitude; he'd find him later very easily and finish him off. He followed the trail a while toward another forest where there was and exam going on for Kitsunes. He immediately spotted the miko's Kit, he looked determined in his work showing a true training warrior's heart when it came to dedication. He wore a scowl on his face as he managed to frighten a passing villager.

**_'We can't use him to get mate back. She'll be mad at us.'_**

"Hn." His beast was right if the miko continued to hate him; his pup when born wouldn't see him as alpha but would still see him as its father. He had no patience nor care for something that would disrespect him or tarnish his name. He turned to leave the kit to his training.

After leaving his brother's forest he ventured to his western castle to check in on the travel status of his new trainees. When he got to his home he was immediately informed by a servant that Dai and Roku had arrived, but so had their sisters. Their sisters practically bagged for a job in his domain so that they would be close to their brother. He learned from Moeigi that their brother Shion had separated from them to go on his own. His was actually quite pleased to hear that, the boy he assumed was mentally unstable or had a very sinister thought process. He decided to make the three girls into servants and playmates for Rin at his summer castle where he would also be training their brothers. There he would train them to not be a stereotypical weak hanyou. They would be like Inuyasha but stronger, faster, and trained. Prideful as always he believed that since he was the most powerful youkai there is in Japan his pup would not be a typical weak hanyou. This was more than a week ago.

APV

It was the day of her birthday and Kagome was freshening up in her mirror trying with all the makeup she had to make herself look presentable. Her face looked pale and thinner, the bags under her eyes were a dark bruised purple, and over all she looked thinner all around except for the bulge that she had taken to hiding under thick clothing. She switched her regular school shirt early for her winter one and added onto it a sweater. Her mother barely had the opportunity to notice her physical changes since she was always covered and in makeup. She decided that tomorrow she would tell her mother, but for now she wanted to enjoy her party and remember this night as a typical peaceful family get-together. She knew that things would change after she would tell her mother, but she didn't know how much.

~oOo~

Inuyasha had been weary and taken precaution to being aware of Sesshomaru's presence. While he would be working on him and Kikyou's hut, he often sensed Sesshomaru watching him. He also noticed how his aura had taken on a darker presence or how he seemed really irritated and anxious at times. He figured the bastard was just upset over losing something again to him that wasn't even his to begin with. Right now he was wrapping Kagome's present in small silk cloth and tying it with a ribbon. He wouldn't tell her it was him who did it nor would he give it to her in person, he was simply going to place it among her other gifts. Once he gave it a full look over, he hopped over the side of the well into her world.

~oOo~

She smiled a lot, for the first time in weeks she smiled and laughed for real. Her mother had done her best to make her birthday magical; there were pink streamers and balloons everywhere. There was party confetti on the kitchen floor, presents off to the side on a little bench, and her family gathered around their kitchen table with a lit birthday cake in its center. Her snapping photos constantly.

"Surprise!" Everyone was smiling and hugging her as she made her way to the head of the table.

"Mom… this is…"

"Shhh dear sit, I want you to enjoy today. It's not every year you turn 18."She sat down in her seat while her grandfather cut off the lights and he mother lit her candles. Her cake looked breath taking, it had ballerina shoes in it's center while it was surrounded by frosting printed pictures of her young self in her different dance clothes.

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Kagome

Happy birthday to you

How old are you

How old are you

How old are you

How old are you."

"Blow out the candles and make a wish sweetie." She closed her eyes and thought of how she would cherish this moment. _'I wish many more of these moments will come.'_ She then blew out her candles; the dark concealed the lone tear drop down her face. Before the lights came on and the clapping stopped she wiped it away. The first person to receive cake was Kagome's mother, followed by her grandfather then her brother. She was so happy with spending time with her family that she hardly noticed the very large piece of cake she cut for herself or the looks her grandfather and mother had given her. Her mother however concluded in her head that Kagome was having one of those _'it's a special occasion and I'm gonna stuff my face'_ days.

Once she finished her cake her mother placed her first present in front of her. It was a white wrapped medium sided package. "Ooo sis that one is mine, I know you'll love it!" She tore through it with ease, she didn't even need a key to get the duct tape off. Inside the box was a white, stuffed puppy, it's ears were nothing like Inuyasha's, they were droopy like it also had glassy blue eyes. "I tried to find one with ears like Inuyasha's since you like them so much, but they were sold out."

"No it's fine, I love it." She looked it over and found it none frightening, no she thought it reminded her of a guard dog. That made Kagome smile and think of old times, she then sat her new toy in her lap and moved on to the next present that was put in front of her. The next one she saw was a small Katana with a red bow attacked to it; it was white with a silver in black inscription going down its side. It read: _to Kagome, kill em dead. Love, Grandpa._

"I was thinking about how your final battle was coming up. Should you run out of arrows and are close enough for a final blow to the heart use this." Her smiled slightly faltered but she quickly fixed it, she remembered that he didn't know that she wasn't going back or what had happened to her.

"Grandpa, this must have been hard to get." It had to have since you couldn't have pocket knives in Japan.

"My dear, I have friends who would help a dear friend out." He said smiling proudly at her." Besides, this is only for defeating Naraku in the Feudal Era." She nodded he head at him in understanding while the next gift was put in front of her. This one was a flat, square shaped box wrapped in red wrapping paper. Inside she found a small, decorated comb and two dresses with matching leggings to each. The first dress was a champagne color; it had white long sleeves sewn in it. It looked to be durable and had fitting look to the waist part where a deep brown, thin belt was also sewn on to it along with white leggings. The next dress was an off white with baby blue sleeves, a silver belt, and baby blue leggings; both of the dresses looked utterly breath taking.

"I made them myself. Their more durable than other clothes sold in stores. I thought these colors would go great with your features." Next, she moved on to the small comb; the comb itself was made of silver but the small decoration upon it was made of porcelain. Then there was that delicately crafted, small rose; the shiny coating of rose red finely complimented the silver. "Your father gave that to me the day before our wedding." She then turned to her mother and saw the reminiscence in her eyes. Her mother quickly reeled in her loving memories of the dead and turned to her daughter. "You're a young woman now Kagome; and I'm not getting any younger. It's yours now." With that said she swooped the comb through the side of her head then tucked it in. her daughter belly button length hair greatly accented her cheek bones, adding to it the comb, he daughter looked like a goddess. She then took her daughter's chin into her motherly hands and brought her face up. She looked into her bright blue eyes and said, "But you're still my baby girl."

Kagome almost burst into tears, she settled for a bright smile instead, the first one in weeks. She was about to get up when her mother informed her of one last present. A small white, silk cloth was placed in her hand, in it she found a glass bottle melded to a real silver chain. Inside the bottled were shredded pieces of bark from a tree while nestled in it was small with pearl. She made an honest guess and new it was from Inuyasha. He was taking it hard but not her. She guessed that this was many of the things signifying his apology, that along with his distance from her. She wanted to be happy on this day and remember good memories, so she unclasped it then put it around her neck.

After hugging each of her family members, Kagome had followed the example of her brother, who was told by their mother that it was his bed time. Even though she sometimes had nightmares when she slept, she could not deny her body rest; she had been sleeping through most of her days spent at home. Before climbing into bed she took a nice cut-free bath, then prepared to bed down. However before she could she saw her mother through her open door walking down the hall to her room. "Mom."

"Hmm, yes dear?" Instead of answering right away she sprinted out her door and gave a mother a fierce hug.

"I-I love you mama. And… I really enjoyed the party." Her mother quickly returned the hug.

"Oh sweetie I love you too, always." This made Kagome smile and warm her heart. She didn't release her mother from her hug just yet. However her smile quickly fell, she still had something to tell her mother.

"mama, I have to tell you something." He mother pulled away to look at her. She didn't want to ruin this night so she opted for saying, "Tomorrow."

"Okay dear, I'm always there to listen. You all are my life." As her mother brushed her bangs out of her face and gave her a quick peck on her forehead before walking away; she felt that something wasn't right. Her heart rate quickly picked up, her insides stirred; then she felt it. It was like her powers or parts of them were calling out to something but she didn't know to what. Her power was greatly confusing her. She grabbed her door frame for support and clutched her belly as she heard the doorbell ring. She watched as her mother jogged passed her as she heard the door open. She slowly began following her mother down the hall while a sort of tingling sensation started on the junction of her neck. There she heard a slight whistle in the air, a thump, and her mother gasps, and then another whistle. She had rounded the corner just in time to see her mother fall back onto the floor.

She ran to her not caring to look at who was at the door. Her mother had her eyes half lidded as her pupils focused in and out of focus; her eyes tried focusing on her daughter's shocked face. "R-r-run." It was a breathy hoarse cry but Kagome heard it. She turned and saw in horror on the floor near the front door her Grandfather lying in a pile of his own blood. She looked up at her front door when she saw a figure shift in the door way and screamed a blood curdling scream.


	14. Orphans

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

He had decided it was his time to act and get what he wanted: Kagome. He had listened to his conscious and had stalked Kagome and had gone to a black market and bought a pistol silencer from the Yukuza. His conscious had formulated a plan to kidnap her and kill anyone who got in the way; it had said once he made it past the shrine steps and to his car he would officially be a man and go after whatever he desired. The plan was perfect, he had even built a hidden cubby to hide her until he could find a place after graduation and do what he pleased with his sweet Kagome. The only downside was that his conscious said that once he started up the shrine stair it would disappear under his intense thinking and erratic emotions as he went through with the plan.

He was confident though, so he had no complaints. He made his way up the shrine steps and rang the doorbell, Kagome's Grandfather had answered. The old man at first greeted him, but he was in the way so he shot him. Next he saw Kagome's mother, he shot her just as he saw Kagome round the corner. She didn't even notice him, she instead feel to her knees and stared at her dying mother in shock. This made him furious. This was exactly what his conscious had been talking about in the beginning, that he was a male and needed to show her he was serious so that she would notice him more and listen. He made a move to walk up to her, and that's when she screamed. The next thing that happened scareed him, it was like a force that swept through the room and out the door. The next thing he knew was there was a white shimmering orb surrounding Kagome and her mother.

He walked up to it not believing his eyes. She immediately grabbed and held her mother's bloody form and looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Kagome come here." His voice was smooth and controlled; another thing he had learned from his conscious.

"No! You're a monster, stay away!" she had begun to sob over her mother's form.

He briskly walked up to the orb and thought about all the punishments he would give her, this time his eyes went cold. He lifted his hand up and brought it down upon it only to be shocked back. His legs felt really shaky and his mind had become unfocused. He then raised his gun and was prepared to shoot at the barrier. Before he could pull the trigger, he felt hot burning hands on his neck squeeze tightly then raise him up 4 feet off the ground.

APV

After Inuyasha had come back through the well Sesshomaru had gone to rest by it and by accident had fallen asleep.

.

.

_In front of him lie what looked like hell. To his it left and right however he saw fields of green and a clear blue sky. However the scenery that looked like hell called to him. He saw a woman in a red hood sitting in the middle of this hell. She did not seem to pay any attention to the flames that burned around her that never burned her skin. He watched as her long, black hair swayed in the hot breeze. His attention was called back to her when she called his name._

_"Sesshomaru." It sounded melodic, sweet yet smooth. He then began to wonder who this was and why was he there. She then turned to face him and what he saw truly disturbed his very being. Her eyes were black, no whites or a pupil, just pure black. She then stood and he realized it was Kagome. She cradled her plump belly and swayed with the wind. She was fully naked with only her hair cover her breasts. She then said, "You'll never be able to save us."_

_He had no clue what to save her from or from what. She then outstretched her hands to him, as if beckoning him to her embrace. He wanted to go to her he realized. He wanted to see the blue of her eyes again and protect her from harm. In that very moment he felt concerned for her well-being. Before he could take a step it all faded._

.

.

He woke up with start with his eyes tinted red, his beast was on high alert and clawing at its cage. Something was calling out to him as if in danger, he realized it was coming from the well. _'Kagome?' _He immediately shot out of his sitting position and jumped down the well. At first nothing happened but then it began to shake as if the earth was quaking. But he was soon engulfed in a white light. When it dissipated he found himself still at the bottom but in a wooden structure. He quickly leapt out and sniffed the foul air around him. He felt a gravitational pull on his youkai as he smelled fear, blood, and anxiety. He sped with all his power and came upon the scene of Kagome in her barrier cradling a dead woman while a boy towered over her barrier with some strange contraption in his hand.

He yanked the boy up by his neck and growled fiercely before throwing him into a wall behind Kagome. He then looked down at her and felt something he couldn't understood when she backed away with the dead woman in her arms. "No…no. You're not here…t- this is a dream." He walked past her as the human boy began to stand and unsheathed his sword_. 'Nothing, not even this vermin will touch what is mine.'_ He then heard the swift feet of his brother as he neared the house. The boy then looked up at him with disbelieving eyes before he brought his sword down in one swift motion and decapitated him. He then turned to face his brother in the doorway who looked to be in a daze; he only came out of his daze when he heard Kagome whimper.

"You're not dead. No no no no." She then started a high keening noise. "Mommy!" All of the noise fom the confrontation caused someone up the stairs to exit their room. He saw a young boy come down from the stairs and look at him in confusion, he turned his head and saw Kagome covered in the blood of that of her mother's and hers. The boy ran to her and went through the barrier with ease, then started his own crying. Sesshomaru watched her carefully; he did not remember smelling her blood when he had first arrived. He watched as the young boy held his mother while Kagome sat up straight and looked to be on the verge of passing out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she started falling forward. Before her head the ground he had effortlessly gone through the barrier that wasn't hers and caught her.

He quickly looked her over and determined why she had passed out and where the bleeding was coming from. He saw a large blood stain start to form between her legs on the fabric of her strange clothes.

APV

He was busy putting the finishing touches on he and Kikyou's hut after dropping off Kagome's present, when he felt a slight tug on his youkai. He immediately after that felt his brother's youkai rise and head in the direction of the well. He too started in that direction, but he was slightly slower than his brother he still fought to keep up. He felt it in his instincts that something was wrong with Kagome. When he had arrived sword drawn he saw his brother kill the boy that used to try and court Kagome. Looking down at the floor in front of him he saw Kagome's grandfather dead in a pool of blood with an ugly, fatal wound in his neck. He looked up some more and saw Kagome cradling her mother who was also dead with a wound to her chest where her heart was. He blamed himself, he could have been there to stop it all, but he wasn't. Instead he was doing his responsibility of trying to set things up for Kikyou, because again it was his fault for getting her pupped. As his world came crashing down he brought Kagome's with his.

End of Book One

Well I want to know, is it different from what you've read?

-Reminiscence


End file.
